


Posessive

by Eryn13



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Banglo - Freeform, Fae & Fairies, Fairy, FantasyAU, M/M, SchoolAU, Yaoi, arraingedmarriage, daejae - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, himup - Freeform, innocentZelo, kpop, ohhshinyobject, posessive!Yongguk, romanticdrama, slowburn, submissiveside, supernaturalau, unhappyengagement, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: Choi Junhong is a fairy (Summer Fae to be exact) and his family is sick and tired of the way he acts. He's too innocent, too naive, and too sweet. He's still a virgin and has never let his other personality take over, like most submissive faires of his age have. For that reason alone his parents have engaged him to a kelpie and sent him away to boarding school to learn about the other. The only issue? The school is for more... demonic creatures. Fairies are strictly forbidden. And when the only dragon and school president finds out his secret? Well, let's just say things may get a little chaotic. Caught up in a whirlwind "Zelo" is stolen away by Yongguk with the promise that as long as he's "Owned" by the dragon Zelo will never have to marry the kelpie. Except Yongguk is dead set on making the innocent little fairy his. Even if they don't love each other. Living in a one-bed dorm and attending all of the older's classes as his assistant Zelo is worried his other side may take over. Because the more he's around the possessive dragon the more he finds himself drawn to him. But what happens when the Kelpie finds out and decides to tell Zelo's parents? Life just got a whole lot more difficult.





	1. 001

“The moment I saw you I wanted to own you. To lock you up and claim you as mine. To defile you like everyone else was imagining. To completely corrupt your innocence.”

Zelo sighs as he looks up at the towering pine tree, well over 120 feet tall and wide as can be. As he does, he tries to find where the pixies have placed his coat. Sure enough, it’s at the top. Sighing Zelo shudders, if it was any other day but today, flying up there would be easy. But today was cold. And not just a light breeze, it was ice cold. Almost time for snow to fall cold. And as a summer fairy, this was his worst nightmare. His wings not only were hidden under the school’s mandated sweater but previously also the jacket that was now up in the tree.   
It has been two weeks since becoming a freshman at the Nightchaser school and the pixies were still picking on him. Sighing he looks around, turning in a complete circle to make sure everyone is gone. Satisfied after looking around, he tugs his sweater off and spreads his wings. Translucent butterfly-esq, they shimmer like the rainbow. He flaps them quickly in an attempt to stay warm.  
Before he starts to fly up, up, up…. But then his wings suddenly start to freeze. Crashing back down he hisses and swears as he lands on the ground. “Fuck!”  
He growls and rubs his butt, standing as he pulls his sweater over his wings again and frowns. “Now what am I supposed to do?”  
As he looks up at the tree he frowns and tries to think of a way to get to it. A couple of seconds later something is sliding around his shoulders and he jumps. Whirling around, he stares up at the student body president. His mouth going dry as he watches the dragon look him up and down before speaking.  
“A fairy…. Summer one at that….” He smirks as if amused.   
“You’ll be coming to my office after this.” He says softly before unfurling large leather wings. Zelo watches with wide eyes as the wings carry the other to the top of the tree with a few hard flaps. The dragon reaches out and grabs Zelo’s large fluffy jacket before flying down and landing next to Zelo. Gulping the fairy watches with wide eyes as the dragon leans closer. Removing his jacket from Zelo’s shoulders and replacing it with the puffy marshmallow pink coat.   
Zelo shudders as the heat engulfs his body, slipping his arms into the sleeves and wings into the pockets inside the jacket.   
Shyly he follows the other back inside, worried as the dragon walks into the student council office. The smell of blood drifts from the vice president who only grins at the dragon. He follows into the office as he holds his breath as the dragon tells him to lock the door. Zelo nods before he moves and locks it, sensing the magic that radiates faintly as it clicks locked. A soundproofing spell strong enough to stop a siren's song from getting out.   
Slowly Zelo turns back around before watching as the dragon leans back into the chair. For some reason, despite the uniform, the shorter male exudes sexy confidence. This causes Zelo to gulp as he can feel his second half wanting to come out. The pheromones the dragon emits causes Zelo’s head to lighten and it takes all his will to push the other side down. Blinking he sees the dragon coaxing him over. Slowly he moves closer, stopping in front of the dragon with a scant foot separating them.  
“Take your jacket off. Show me your wings. Are they hurt?” Blinking, it takes Zelo a moment to process before he slowly reaches up. Unbuttoning and pulling his jacket off, slowly he unfurls his translucent wings. They are frosted but feel fine so he turns back; he speaks quietly, politely to answer the other’s question.   
“They… they feel fine Mr. President.” He says softly, letting his wings move naturally as he stares at the other. Unsure as to why he hasn’t been yelled at yet. He watches the dragon chuckle then suddenly his wrist is being grabbed and he is being tugged in. He is turned and pulled onto the other’s lap, his cheeks heating as an arm wraps around his waist and keeps him close. The other’s hand traces down his wings while he gasps before he feels a puff of hot air envelop his wings, the steam picking up his natural scent. The scent of vanilla and apple blossoms wafting up into the other's face. Eyes widening as they heat back up he lets out a small groan of relief.  
“I’m sure that feels better,” His voice rumbles up from his chest. Deep and amused, “we can’t have you being more vulnerable than you already are. Now, what is someone like you doing in my school?”  
Zelo bites his lip and blushes before shyly beginning to speak. “Uhm…. my…. My parents engaged me to someone. They… they said he goes to school here. Their idea was for me to come to school here so… so I could learn about the… the more demonic community.”  
He gulps, “They… they wouldn’t tell me who he was… because they didn’t want me to be affected by knowing he was my fiance. I’m… I’m supposed to get to know him.” He looks down, feeling scared, “no… no one was supposed to know I’m not a pixie.”   
He feels the other finally let go and raise his leg. Breathing out, he quickly stands and turns to face the other. Backing up a couple of steps in surprise and watching with wide eyes as the dragon conjured a set of drinks. Shaking his head at the offer, he looked up at the other.   
“Well, your parents are idiots.” He says bluntly, “You’ll be eaten alive...Did they at least tell you what he was?”  
He snorts, “of course you weren’t but the pixies can tell that there is something different about you- though I doubt they thought you were a fairy of all things.”  
Zelo blinks and slowly scuffed his foot on the ground. “They…. They said that he’s a kelpie.” Zelo says the last word with disgust, kelpies were dark Fae. And they were the exact opposite of what Zelo was. Sighing he looks back up and blushes. “I… I can change into a more pixie-like form… I practiced that spell a lot.” He says defensively, “it made it more believable.” He doesn’t argue about his parents being idiots. But he thought that a long time ago. Looking up he slowly clears his throat. “Uhm… are you going to… to expel me?” His heart races, if he was sent home his parents would kill him. The dragon is looking at him with a wrinkled face.   
“A kelpie? Why the fuck would your family put you through that?” He shakes his head and relaxes his face. “Well…. That’s a helpful spell at least.” He blinks, looking up with an amused face. “Do you want to be expelled?”  
Looking up Zelo shakes his head, “I’d… I’d prefer not to be…. If I am, there would be hell to pay at home.”  
There's a pause as the other sits back. His eyes roaming over Zelo’s form, he gestured for Zelo to come closer. His eyes locked on Zelo as the fairy moves closer and closer. Finally, when he’s a couple of inches away, the dragon wraps his arms around him and pulls him into his lap again. Gasping, the fairy falls against his chest and looks up. One of the dragon’s hands trails down his thick thigh, squeezing it as he holds him close. Eyes wide, Zelo looks up as the dragon leans down closer.  
“What exactly would you be willing to do to prevent this expulsion?” He growls out lowly, eyes moving to Zelo’s lips.   
Zelo gulps and blinks, eyes darting shyly away from the other’s face as his cheeks heat. His mouth opens and closes shyly as he tries to think of a response. Then the other is reaching out to grip his cheeks. Making him look up and pulling him even closer. Their bodies flush together as the dragon’s lips hover a scant inch over Zelo’s own. Zelo bites his lip; he knows that both dragons and fairies have become experts at finding loopholes in what you say. But as he was held in the dragon's arms, the only thought that was going through his mind was what would happen if he was sent home early.   
“Anything,” the word just slips out as he looks up at the other. And by the time he realizes what he said it was too late.


	2. 002

“A little too much, a little too late. What the hell did I get myself into?”

The moment the word slips from Zelo’s lips he regrets it. He can see the Dragon’s expression change. Grin cracking across his face as he smirks up at the fairy perched on his lap. But it's too late now. The Dragon stands, carrying the fairy over his shoulder, and heads out the door. Zelo squeals, his wings tucking back under his sweater quickly as the dragon carts him away. His cheeks go bright pink and he clings to the other, having to hold in a shriek.   
“Where is your room?” The dragon's voice comes out in almost an order. Zelo has to take a moment to think before stuttering out a response.   
“Uh… first year's floor… the single at the end of the floor…” He squeaks as they round a corner. Cheeks bright read as people stare at him. He ducks his head and tries to hide it against the others back. “I can walk if you put me down…”   
There's a huff from the other as they near his dorm, Finally he is being set down in front of the dorm room. A pat on the back and the dragon leans against the side.   
“Open the door. We’re packing your things up.” Zelo blinks, turning to look at him with wide eyes.   
“Huh? Why?” He’s clueless but moves to unlock the bedroom door anyway. The dragon chuckles and nudges the fairy into his room.   
“Because you’re gonna move into my dorm.” He smirks, “You’re my pet as of now.”   
Zelo stumbles inside and blinks, turning to look at the dragon with wide eyes. The older male waves his hands.   
“Hurry, grab your things. I’ll explain when we get to my dorm.” Zelo nods and moves, he hadn’t even really unpacked yet. Only putting a few important things in their place. Moving he quickly puts everything away and into his bags. Bringing them over he looks at the older male. The dragon has called over one of the staff and is talking to them. Seemingly explaining something. Finally, he holds out his hand to the younger.   
“Key,” he orders Zelo, who immediately hands his key over to the other. Watching as the key is passed to the worker who nods and walks off. Not even sparing a glance for the fairy. Done Yongguk turns and takes one of the other's bags before grabbing his hand and dragging him back across the school. The fairy stumbles and then starts moving his feet faster to keep up. Eventually, he keeps up fine, given that he has a much longer leg span. They finally arrive at the special dorms for the student council and are taken to one of the largest dorms Zelo had ever seen.   
The door opens up to a small living area. A sectional couch and a couple of chairs surround a table with a tv on the wall. Across from the living area is a small kitchenette, obviously unused except to store drinks and snacks. Then behind a wall is a large bedroom, full king size bed sprawling to take up the majority of the room. It's covered in lush rich blankets. Soft and fluffy and dark black. Against the dividing wall is a door that slides open to reveal a walk-in closet. And across from the bed is a door to a large bathroom. A large tub takes up most of the space, with a small shower stall attached to it. Its all done in dark colors and soothing woods.   
Zelo moves to put his things by the couch. Assuming that that is where he is to sleep. The dragon shuts the door and moves to take his things.   
“No.,” he says firmly, “you sleep on the bed.” He gives the other a small glare and takes his bags to the bedroom. Zelo blushes and follows him.   
“What… but…” he stutters, shocked and embarrassed. The other huffs and grabs his arm, pulling him close and glaring at him.   
“You are mine. You will do as I say.” He huffs and pushes the younger to sit down. “Now, rules. You will sleep in the bed with me. You are mine and therefore will stay in the room with me. You will accompany me to classes, I don’t trust the others to be around you. Then you will work as my assistant in the student council. You are only allowed to be away from me if accompanied by another member of the student council.” He huffs and gives a small nod, looking the other over. “Unpack your things and get ready for bed. You can use the bath first.”   
He moves to go to the living room, opening up a laptop and sitting to work. Zelo ducks his head and begins to unpack. Putting his clothes in the closet with the others and taking his toiletries to the bathroom. He takes a bath, soaking his wings to warm them even more, before drying off and pulling his PJs on. He wears a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt and then crawls into the bed. Moving to stay on one side and trying to get to sleep.   
While he lays there he hears the other move to the bathroom. Too tense to fall asleep he keeps his eyes closed and hopes the other will buy it. When the dragon comes out he moves onto the bed. Climbing in next to the fairy before laying back. There's a moment of quiet before he hears a small chuckle and the dragon pulls him against his chest.   
He has to bite his lip so he won’t squeak. Eyes pressing tight together as the dragon holds him close. He feels the dragon chuckle again and rubs his head before his breathing settles out. Signaling the other has fallen asleep.   
He doesn’t know how long he stays like that. Eyes pressed tight and breathing stuttered. But eventually, he must drift asleep. 

Weeks pass, and they fall into a routine. With the fairy keeping his head down and trying to blend in. But despite his best attempts the other students seem to just take more and more notice of him. He can hear them whispering whenever he walks down the halls. Wondering what a ‘pixie’ like him could have done to get the attention of the only dragon at school.   
As he works with the other he tries to get used to him. But somehow the dragon always manages to do things that startle him. His possessiveness always bringing a flush across the younger’s face. The rest of the student council seems nice. If odd.   
The other members consist of two vampire siblings and two werewolves. Which in of itself is an unusual group to be hanging out together. But it's only made odder by the fact that there seems to be some odd sort of love triangle going on. Zelo isn’t completely sure what's happening with them.   
Soon though, the ice hits the school and Zelo can feel himself draining. He manages to keep up with Yongguk most of the time. Until one day when he is waking up, he just feels sick. He moves to the shower and tries to get warm but he just can’t seem too. When he looks in the mirror he realizes something is wrong. His pink hair has started to lose its color, and his eyes are dead. When he unfurls his wings they hang dejectedly. The shimmering color has faded to all but gone. Leaving the bathroom he tries to bundle himself up but he just collapses. Legs going out from under him and eyes fluttering dimly.   
That's how Yongguk finds him. Collapsed and shuddering on the floor.   
“Zelo!” The dragon curses, moving to lift the fairy into his arms. But the other doesn’t respond. Unsure what to do he calls up his best friend. “Himchan! I need you to come to my dorm. Fast!” He had kept the secret from the others of the student council but he knew that he needed help. It takes longer than he would have liked but soon the other is at the door. Yongguk moves to pull it open, ushering the vampire inside and to the bed where he has laid the other down.   
“What the?” Himchan gasps when he sees the young boy on the bed. “A fairy?” he whirls on Yongguk, “Guk why didn’t you tell me he was a fairy?” He sounds upset but Yongguk shakes his head.   
“He’s not supposed to be here….” He groans, “that's not the important part! Look!” He nudges him. “He’s sick! What’s wrong with him?”   
Himchan frowns and sighs, turning to inspect the other. The vampire has studied most other creatures and should have an idea of what's wrong. He frowns and sighs softly.   
“Guk, have you taken him to a garden lately?” Himchan turns, “Like the greenhouse? He’s a summer fairy right?”   
Yongguk frowns and nods, not quite understanding what that has to do with the other being sick. Himchan frowns and rubs his face.   
“Its becoming winter. Summer fairies live in an area of perpetual summer. He needs a garden. He needs heat and flowers. Without them, he wilts just like they would.” Himchan shakes his head, “he should probably visit the greenhouses at least once a week. “   
The dragon growls, upset that he didn't think of that and moves to pick the fairy up. Wrapping him in a blanket to keep him warm and hide his wings. He’s upset. His jewel can’t lose its shine. There would be no point if the other was sick or died. He gives the vampire a single look and nods.   
“Thanks.” He grumbles, “I got this.” And with that, he heads out to the greenhouses. They are attached to the student council dorms and you can only access them with special permission. Which means it should be safe enough for the fairy to be in his true form there.   
He opens the doors with a kick, carrying the fairy in and to the center of the greenhouse. He sits down at the base of a tree and holds the other to his chest. Surrounding them is a wide expanse of flowers. Tulips, lilies, daffodils, roses… they all live here and bloom all year. The dragon lays the fairy down in the flowers, blanket removes so he can get more contact with them, and lays his head in his lap.   
“Wake up,” he whispers and presses a small kiss to the other's head. Slowly, slowly, very slowly the other starts to regain his color. The dragon must have sat there all day waiting. Until finally, the fairy opens his eyes. 

Zelo blinks his eyes slowly, almost as if waking from sleep. And stares up. Something has to be wrong. He doesn’t remember being this warm since he left his garden back home. He turns his head to look around. Gazing across the meadow and blinking again.   
Flowers.   
All around him are flowers, leaning towards him as if to give him their energy. Blinking slowly he reaches out. Brushing his fingers against the petals of a lily.   
“Where?” His voice sounds foreign to himself. Sore, as if from lack of use. Then he hears a small huff and blinks. Rolling his head back he then notices the dragon. Cheeks heating he moves to sit up. Only to be stopped by the other’s hand.   
“Careful, fairy.” He whispers, “you’ve been comatose all day.”   
Zelo blinks and slowly sits up, aching as he tries to flutter his wings.   
“Hyung?” he asks, using the word the other had told him to call him. “Where?”   
The dragon huffs and folds his arms, eyes glaring daggers into the fairy's eyes.   
“The school greenhouse.” He snaps, “why didn’t you tell me you needed a garden? That you’d die like a flower in the winter?”   
Zelo blinks, confused and then tilts his head.   
“I didn’t know?” He says softly, “I’ve never left my garden before this…. And the legends of summer fae leaving are few and far between.” He shrugs, “So I was unaware this would happen.”   
The dragon growls and pulls him into a fierce hug. Causing the fairy's eyes to widen and cheeks to flush again.   
“Hyung?!”  
“Don’t you do that to me.” The older growls, “you’re mine. Mine. So you have to stay healthy.” He huffs and holds the fairy close. There are a few minutes before Zelo wraps his arms around the other.   
“S...sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys! Comments and Kudos are love. Subscription appreciated. Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

“If we could see the miracle of a single flower clearly our whole life would change.” 

After a few moments, the dragon let’s go of the fairy. Zelo blinking at him before moving to shift his position. He kneels and flutters his wings, about to tuck them into his shirt when the dragon reaches out to stop the other.   
“Leave them out,” Yongguk orders, “they need to warm up more. Go… do whatever it is you do in a garden. No one will bother us right now.”   
Zelo bites his lip for a moment, worry on his face, before nodding and letting his wings flutter slightly. He moves slowly, giving a last glance back to the other before stepping into the meadow. He hums softly, hands trailing over the flowers as he wanders. Around him the flowers that were still buds begin to bloom, their colorful faces turning to follow him like the sun.   
Yongguk couldn’t help but watch the other, he was beautiful. The fairy's wings were fluttering lightly, lifting him a couple of inches from the ground. They cast rainbows on the glass walls and were by far the most vibrant colors the dragon had seen yet. They carried him in circles, a small dance as he hummed and moved around the garden. It was like he was visiting every flower he could. Hands trailing over all of the flowering plants around, and even on the trees and bushes as he twirled. His hair was back to a bright pink and his skin was glowing. Finally, he flutters down and lands on the ground in front of the dragon.   
“I’m better…” his stomach growls and the younger’s cheeks flush. “But hungry now, can we leave Hyung?”   
The dragon looks at him, eyes dark before he stands. Moving closer he reaches out and pulls the others arm. Making him turn so the dragon can inspect his wings and make sure he is ok. After a few long minutes and an embarrassing blushing fairy the dragon nods.   
“Fine,” he sighs, “but we should go talk to the student council. Himchan came over to help me when you passed out so I should tell the rest of them before Himchan gets pissed at me for keeping it a secret.” He runs a hand through his hair and frowns, moving to take off his sweater and pull it over the other's wings. “Keep tucked in there for a moment and then when we get to the room you can let them out again. Ok?” Zelo nods, a little worried about letting the others see his true form, but listening. He folds his wings up and tucks them into the sweater carefully, and then follows the dragon back to the student council room.  
The other is on his phone, texting the other four members of the student council as they walk. When they arrive at the room Yongguk opens the door and motions for the fairy to go inside. Then they move into the president's room and Zelo moves to sit at his small desk. It had been set up next to Yongguk’s in the same room so the other could have him near him at all times. Yongguk himself moves to lean against the larger desk.   
The older male has a lot on his mind. So much that it takes him a minute to notice the sound of his friends coming inside the office. He looks up and motioned for them to come into his office. When they do he sighs and asks Himchan to shut the door. The vampire sends him a look as he does that, and then Yongguk looks over at Zelo.   
The younger fairy stands and walks to Yongguk’s side, keeping his head down in worry and embarrassment. Yongguk runs a hand down his back lightly, trying to soothe the other, before looking at his friends.   
“What I am about to tell you stays right here, between the six of us on the student council, am I understood?” His friends share a look before giving him a small nod, and Yongguk sighs. “Zelo… isn’t a pixie.” He motions for the other to let his wings out, the fairy giving him a small look before following as ordered. “He’s a fairy, a summer one to be exact.” The fairy's wings spread, giving a nervous look to the others as silence dawns. And then-  
“WHAT?!”  
“How?!”  
“I knew it! No way a pixie got your attention!” Himchan rolls his eyes at Daehyung’s comment and moves forward. He gently reaches to take Zelo’s hand.   
“Hey Zelo,” he smiles at the younger male, “don’t worry. No one's gonna rat you out, and no one is mad at you. Although,” he gives Yongguk a glare, “that remains to be seen for Gukkie.”   
“Yeah!” Jongup moves forward with a grin, “and why are you here anyway? How’d you get in?”   
Yongguk glares back at Himchan before sighing, he wasn’t afraid of his friend but he knew the other could be stubborn. Rolling his eyes he sits on his desk, pulling the fairy to his chest and grumbling slightly before looking over the others.  
“Zelo’s parents are idiots.” He says with a huff, “from what he told me,” he nods to the fairy, “they sent him here because they engaged him to a kelpie and wanted him to get to know his fiance ahead of time.” The dragon rolls his eyes, leaning his head on the fairy's shoulder. Zelo’s cheeks are a light pink and he nods, fiddling with the hem of his shirt for a moment before speaking up.   
“I can make myself look more like a pixie… but it didn’t change the fact that the others knew I wasn’t one… and my parents have gotten… annoyed with my attitude so they thought the best way to make me grow up was sending here and telling me of my engagement.” Himchan gives Youngjae a look, the two vampires don’t like the sound of this. Kelpies were not the best fae, and definitely not to be trusted. They always had something up their sleeves, some kind of plot. After a few more minutes everyone disperses to go back to their personal business. The dragon sighing and standing he takes Zelo back to their dorms, sending out for food because he wants to make sure the other is healed and rested. 

Over the next week and a half, Zelo notices things beginning to change. He wakes up one day to a flowering bonsai tree in the door room right next to where he lay. And later that same day finds a large bouquet of flowers on his desk. The vase is secured to one corner and the flowers perk up at his presence. He notices that more of his clothes have been magicked to keep him warm, and every day they go to eat lunch in the greenhouse.   
No matter who he asks, though, no one will tell him where the flowers came from. So the fairy resigns himself to the fact that the others are keeping a secret from him. They also let him have his wings out more. Now that the student council office is safe he seldom has his wings hidden outside of classes and the odd occasion someone shows up to the council rooms.  
He has to admit he has grown closer to Jongup and Youngjae as well. Daehyung and Himchan are kind but both seem more drawn in. With the older werewolf only around when necessary and then acting in a very joking manner. The older vampire, on the other hand, almost seems like an older sibling or parent. Protecting the fairy and making sure he is ok.   
Zelo has grown happier and steadied out some. But something still nags at him every day as he walks through the halls. It was true that, for the most part, he was around Yongguk. Either in class, the student council rooms, or their dorms. But now and then the dragon had to leave to deal with something and Zelo would be left with one of the other members of the student council. Zelo didn’t mind that, nothing of that bothered him. No, what bothered him was the fact that, as of yet, he still hadn’t seen a kelpie in the school. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had been set up or if he was just blind.   
So the last thing he expected was for the kelpie to just show up, one day.  
  
He had been left in the student council room while Yongguk went to talk to the principal and a few members of the board. Himchan had been left in charge and the two of them had to run some paperwork to the copying room to be copied. The vampire went into the room and made Zelo stand right by the door, as the room wasn’t large enough for them both to fit. Zelo had been standing there, holding the papers as he waited when he noticed it.   
The scent of saltwater, seaweed, and something rotting. Eyes wide he looked around the hall. But he couldn’t pinpoint it. Not until the other stopped right in front of him.   
The other was shorter than him, with tanned skin covered in tattoos and a side shave. His hair fell down one side in waves, almost as if it was wet. He had a scar on one of his eyebrows and piercings in his ears. A smirk on his face, his eyes flashed a muddy green before going back to brown. The fairy stumbled a little, unsure as to what to say. The older male looked him over, shaking his head and giving a little sigh.   
“Really? You?” He looked up at the fairy disdainfully, “you’re supposed to be my fiance? How utterly disappointing. I leave for a month and come back to find you taken as a dragon’s pet.” He clicks his tongue, reaching forward to grab the fairy’s wrist. “You would be best to tell that dragon to fuck off and come with me. It would seem I need to teach my fiance some lessons.”  
Zelo’s eyes widen, goosebumps rising on his skin at the thinly veiled threat in the other's voice. His mouth opens and closes, unsure what to do when a loud, familiar voice snaps from behind him.   
“JAY PARK,” the kelpie’s eyes darken, a curse slipping from his lips as he looks over his shoulder to the other male. Yongguk stands only a few feet away. Thinly veiled fury in his eyes, wings extended from his back, he moves forward. Everyone in the hallway has stopped to stare as the dragon and kelpie face down. The dragon sees the others hand gripping the fairy's wrist tightly and he hisses.   
Reaching over he rips Zelo away from the kelpie and pulls him into the safety of his wings. Papers scattering everywhere as Himchan watches from the doorway. The dragon looks over Zelo’s wrist, eyes dark as he sees the beginnings of a bruise, he knows it will be worse by tomorrow. Looking back at the kelpie he growls.   
“What do you think you are doing with my pet?” He stares at him, “who said you could touch him?”   
Just as the kelpie opens his mouth to comment back, Daehyung and Jongup arrive. The secretary looks over to Himchan, who nods back. Zelo can see the vampire's cell phone in his hand and figures he texted everyone to try and get this taken care of. Daehyung steps in, looking around and growling lowly.   
“Alright everyone, nothing to see here. Don’t you all have homework to do, food to get? Move on.” The gathered masses grumble but listen to the disciplinarian. Leaving before they get in real trouble. Once they are all gone the student council gathers next to Yongguk. Youngjae, who had been hiding behind the dragon, moves to stand with his brother. The kelpie glowers, lips curled in disgust he gives a soft Whinney before he speaks again.   
“Do you even know what your pet is?” The kelpie hisses those words out as he stares at the others. Eyes boring holes into Yongguk’s wing to try and see the fairy hidden underneath. “He’s not one of us, he’s not supposed to be here. If it wasn’t for me and our family's agreement…”   
“And what,” Yongguk growls, “agreement is that?” He glares back, “since when do kelpies mate with summer fairies?” The kelpie's eyes widen a fraction before he lets out a loud laugh.   
“So you know what he is… but not what powers he has?” The kelpie grins, “and still you keep him as a pet. How disappointing.” The kelpie shakes his head, turning and moving to walk away. “You may protect him on school grounds, but by the end of school, he will be mine. And so will the power he contains.”   
With that last threat, the kelpie disappears. Leaving behind nothing but confusion and anger. Yongguk finally makes his wings disappear, looking down at the shuddering fairy and rolling his eyes. Whatever power the kelpie was convinced Zelo had was obviously a figment of his imagination. The fairy seemed no stronger than your average fae and was easily terrified.   
Sighing the Dragon pulls the fairy close by the waist and lifts his wrist to inspect it. Gently turning the wrist before speaking softly.   
“Come on, let's get you back to the dorm and take care of this.” He looks at the others, “can you get dinner and bring it to the gardens? I think that would be best for tonight.” Himchan nods, moving to drag Youngjae away. While Jongup and Daehyun share a look before heading in the opposite direction. Finally, Zelo is left alone with the dragon. The fairy can feel his body starting to shake, but it is calmed some as the dragon holds him close.   
“That kelpie is delusional,” the dragon mutters, “power. Ugh, of course, that's what he wants he sighs softly, “don’t worry Zelo. I won’t let him take my pet from me.” The fairy gives a small nod, keeping his head down as he is led back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jay Park so don't hate me. I just needed to use someone and it was a toss between him and Zico. So I ended up flipping a coin lol. Hope you all enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

“The sad truth is, many people are in love and not together, and many people are together and not in love.” 

A few days later Zelo is sent into the student council room alone again. The dragon had to go have a meeting and wanted Zelo to stay until he came back. So the fairy went into the room alone, waving as the dragon leaves, and turning to go to his desk. Walking to the dragon’s office he frowns, noticing that the door is cracked slightly. Leaning in he blinks as he hears yelling. Slowly he pushes the door open slightly to look inside.   
“...We can’t do this! I keep telling you that this isn’t going to work!” Inside the room, Zelo sees Himchan and Jongup. The Vampire is standing by the window, arms crossed and looking away from the other. The wolf has his hands clenched at his sides, and Zelo can see the tension in his back. Frowning the fairy leans closer to look through.   
“So what… you want me to just go along with my parent's wishes? What about Yongjae? How does he feel about this?” Himchan lets out a small hiss and shakes his head.   
“Don’t bring Jae into this. He’s not... He doesn’t…” The vampire shakes his head and seems to struggle with words. It's at that moment that Zelo loses his footing and falls through the doors. Blinking up at the others his cheeks flush pink as they look at him on the floor. Himchan lets out a small sigh and smiles, moving over he bends down and takes the fairy’s arm and pulls him up.   
“Zelo,” he huffs a laugh, “come on let's get you to your desk. You ok?”   
The werewolf lets out a growl and storms off, causing Zelo to blink at the older vampire with wide eyes. He was so confused by everything. The fairy manages to stand and move to his desk. Fingers trailing over one closed blossom and watching as it unfurls. Looking up he watches the vampire, Himchan is staring after Jongup with a look on his face that Zelo can’t describe. The fairy frowns as the vampire sighs and runs a hand through his hair.   
“Hyung?” Zelo’s voice floats up from where he sat. “Is everything ok?” The vampire blinks and looks back over at the fairy, a small smile crossing his face as he lets out a sigh.   
“How much did you hear?” Himchan asks softly, causing Zelo to blink. The fairy tilts his head before responding.   
“Not a lot? I had just shown up and wasn’t sure how to interrupt.” The fairy admits sheepishly, causing Himchan to smile at him. Zelo frowns and taps on his desk. “Himchan-Hyung?” He says softly, “I know it's not really my business but… Why were you fighting with Jongup?”   
The vampire blinks, obviously not expecting the other to ask such a question. Biting his lip he sighs and runs a hand through his hair again before smiling and looking at the fairy.   
“Come to the couch in the main room. I’ll make some tea and we can talk.” He motioned for the other to follow him, heading back to the main room. Himchan moves to turn an electric kettle on, sorting through a few jars of tee before scooping some into a bag and putting it in a pot. Done he brings over a couple of teacups and some sugar and cream. Zelo walks out, moving to sit down as he watches the other fuss. Finally, the kettle is boiling and water is poured into his teapot. Then the vampire moves over and sits next to the fairy.   
“The tea will take a few minutes to steep.” He offers the other a small smile before sighing softly. “As for what Jongup and I were fighting over… it's complicated.” Zelo gives him a small smile and nods slightly.   
“Well… the others will be gone for a while. I’m all ears, Hyung.” The vampire offers a small chuckle and nods, fingers tapping on the table. It takes a moment, and he moves to pour the tea before speaking again.   
“Careful it's hot… its got rosehips in it. I thought you’d appreciate that.” The vampire hums, swirling his spoon in the tea. “Well… I guess the easiest way to start this is to ask, do you know anything about mates?” The vampire looks over at Zelo, watching as the fairy tilts his head.   
“Uh… no?” Zelo blinks, “whats a mate?” Himchan offers a grin and ruffles the other's fluffy hair.   
“Well, you or I won't normally have one. But certain species of demon… or creature have mates. They only ever have one and that one is their mate for their entire life. Their other half, you could say.” The vampire pauses, “dragons and werewolves are the best examples of this.”   
Zelo blinks, eyes wide in shock. He could understand werewolves, he knew wolves mated for life. But dragons too? That surprised him some. Nodding the fairy took a sip of his tea, curious about what the other was saying. Himchan smiled slightly, looking down at the red tea in his cup.   
“Well, some werewolf families want to influence the mating of their kids.” Himchan rolled his eyes, “which in of itself can work. But not when they don’t pay attention to the positions of the children they are mating.” He let out a sigh, “but I digress. The important thing is that Jongup and Daehyun’s parents want them to mate. But there's a couple of issues with that.” Zelo blinks and nods his head, eyes wide and curious, he wants to understand and help his friends.   
“What’s the problem?” Zelo asks, looking at the other, “I mean.. Besides the fact that those two don’t seem like they’d be a good couple.” Himchan smirks, mentally agreeing with the fairy.   
“Well, for one both Daehyung and Jongup are dominants.” He huffed a laugh, “which really doesn’t make for a good couple. And secondly, according to Daehyung and Jongup at least, mates are determined by the wolves' positions and instincts.”   
Zelo frowns slightly and bites his lip. Slowly drinking his tea as he thinks. Everything Himchan explained to him made sense but that still didn’t explain one thing.   
“Hyung? That's all very informative… but then… why were you two fighting?” Himchan sighs and looks at his teacup. Slowly blinking and looking up at the other male.   
“Well… Jongup and I… have feelings for each other. But not only are vampires and werewolves not supposed to fraternize but… he’s engaged. It would never work out.” Himchan can feel a tear slip out of his eyes, moving he wipes at his face. “Jongup thinks that Daehyun might like Youngjae… but I don’t know how my brother feels. He’s always been quiet and reclusive. And even so… I don’t want him to be heartbroken like we are.”   
The vampire pushes up and away, moving to clean up the dishes. As he moves away he leaves behind a very confused Zelo. The fairy watching the other with a sad look in his eyes. Finally, Zelo moves back to his desk, settling down to do some work while he waits for Yongguk to come back. 

When Yongguk finally arrives back at the room its time for dinner. The dragon moves to collect Zelo, waiting for him to pack his papers up before they head out for dinner. They stop at the canteen long enough for them both to grab some food, and then they headed back to the dorm. They normally either eat in the dorm, student council office, or the gardens. But never in the crowded canteen. It makes Yongguk uncomfortable, and Zelo can’t help but agree.   
Once they are back in their room they sit at the small table to eat. Zelo frowning slightly and poking at his food disinterestedly. The young fairy has far too much on his mind to be worried about food. Yongguk notices and frowns as well. Leaning over he flicks the younger’s head gently.   
“Eat,” he orders, “or tell me what’s on your mind. Because whatever it is it’s keeping you from eating.” Zelo rubs his forehead with a small pout, looking down at his plate before sighing and looking back up.   
“I caught Himchan-Hyung and Jongup fighting today.” He says softly, “And Himchan-Hyung told me some confusing things. It made me… sad and curious.” The dragon raises an eyebrow, leaning his head on his hand.   
“What did he tell you?” He asked he knew the other four fought and didn’t always agree. Hell, he knew Jongup and Daehyun were supposed to be engaged. But he never really cared. Zelo’s cheeks flush and he sets his chopsticks down, chewing on his lip a little before looking over at the other.   
“He told me about mates, and how dragons and werewolves have mates. And that Jongup’s and Daehyun’s parents engaged them but… that they like others…” He sighs softly, “and it's obvious Himchan-Hyung likes Jongup… and Himchan said Daehyun likes Youngjae. It's all just so sad… why can’t they be together?” Yongguk raises an eyebrow at the fairy, watching him pout into his bowl of noodles was too much. The dragon sighs and rolls his eyes, leaning back to rub a hand over his face.   
“Eat your noodles, then we will go talk to Youngjae and Daehyun. If both of them like each other too, I’ll help you deal with this. But if it messes everyone up and makes the council less productive I will take it out on you, and you will pick the slack up.” Zelo’s eyes light up and the fairy nods happily, not even caring about the threat. Quickly he moves to devour his food, eager to go talk to his hyungs. 

First, they go to find Daehyung. Zelo wanting to confirm what Himchan had said. Yongguk says he should be on patrol, but the most likely place to find him will be by the school gates. The dragon makes sure Zelo is bundled up well before leading him out into the cold winter air.   
Every time Zelo sees it, he's still amazed. The once lush vibrant school grounds are coated in a thick layer of white. Untouched except for a few paw prints and footsteps. The dragon leads Zelo along the snow, amused by how easily the fairy is distracted. He follows the werewolves track easily, finding him guarding the school gate and frowning. Sighing the dragon stops a few feet away and gives Zelo a light push, indicating that the other should go talk to him.   
Zelo gives the dragon a small glance before nodding and moving over. He’s bundled up in so many layers he looks like a big, soft, pink marshmallow. His cheeks have even flushed the same pink color and watching him is distracting because of how adorable he looks.   
“Daehyun-Hyung!” Zelo calls out, waddling closer to the werewolf. The other blinks and looks at Zelo, a small smile crossing his face he reaches out to steady the fairy when he is about to slip.   
“Hey Kid, what are you doing out here so late?” The werewolf can see the dragon a few feet away, and won’t bother asking what's going on with that. Instead, he focuses on the fairy, certain the other has something he wants to talk about.   
“Uhm…” Zelo rocks slowly, trying to think of how to broach the subject. “Well, I talked to Himchan-Hyung today… He was arguing with Jongup and explained some stuff to me… And well I was curious if he was right about something?”   
The wolf raises an eyebrow, the vampire never told anyone about their situation. This was new, he must trust the young fairy, though Daehyun couldn’t blame him. The wolf leans against the brick pillar that he was standing by and looks at the fairy, urging him to continue. The fairy nods and wraps his arms around himself, obviously a bit sensitive to the cold still so Daehyun wants to get it over with.   
“Well... He said he liked Jongup, and that Jongup liked him but you two were engaged but that… that he thought you liked Youngjae Hyung… is that true?” He asked, eyes wide and curious, Daehyun could practically feel the innocence radiating off the other. Sighing Daehyun gives a half-smile, sadness in his eyes.   
“Yeah, that’s right. I like Youngjae. Not that the other notices anything,” he gives a soft laugh. “But I guess part of that is what makes him so cute.” He looks over the fairy, “as much as I’d like to fix this all I have no idea of how.” He shrugs, “was that it? Because you should get back inside. I can handle the cold, but you can’t. And I’m sure Guk is worried.”   
The fairy glances back at the dragon before nodding and bowing to the wolf. Waving his hand he hurries back to the dragon’s side. The older male taking his hand and scowling in a way that makes Daehyun shake his head. And he thought Youngjae was oblivious. He gives a half-smile, sure that it will be fun to watch those two. 

The dragon pulls Zelo back inside, making him take his layers off so he can breathe a layer of hot air back over him to make sure he is ok. Once that is done he sighs and leads the other inside. Heading back to the student council dorms he moves to the lower of the three floors. Going to one of two rooms he knocks on the door loudly.   
“Youngjae?” He calls out, waiting for the younger vampire to open the door. When he does it's with a sleepy whine and Yongguk has to give a grin. The younger vampire always slept more in the winter. Pushing inside he pulls Zelo in with him and motions for the two of them to sit down in the sitting room. “Zelo wanted to talk to you. I’m gonna wait outside,” he looks at Zelo, “make it fast.” He orders, heading back into the hall and sighing softly. Leaning against the cracked door he tried to ignore the other’s voices.   
“Zelo?” Youngjae blinked, rubbing sleepiness from his eyes and looking at the other male. “What's up? How can I help you?” He gives a small yawn, covering his mouth to hide his fangs. The fairy watches him and blinks slowly, fiddling with the hem of his sweater before speaking up.   
“Uhm… well, I walked in on Himchan-Hyung fighting with Jongup today… and he told me somethings that made me want to talk to everyone else.” Youngjae blinks, wide awake now, and frowns.   
“Hyung was fighting with Jongup again?” He sighs, shaking his head lightly and focusing back on the fairy. “Sure,” He smiled kindly, “how can I help you Zelo?”   
The fairy fiddles with his sweater for a moment before biting his lip and looking up at the other. He finally decides to just ask the other.   
“Do you like anyone Hyung?” He asks softly, “cus Himchan-Hyung wasn’t sure but he was worried…” Youngjae’s face goes blank for a moment before his cheeks light up bright red. The vampire looks down at the floor and gives a small nod.   
“Ah… yeah… I had tried to hide it because I know Hyung is worried. He likes Jongup but Jongup is engaged to Daehyun and Hyung doesn’t want me to get hurt like he is…” The vampire bites his lip, eyes very sad. Zelo can’t help but move over to hug him. The vampire sniffles and hugs the fairy back, “it's too late though…” He whispers and Zelo bites his lip.   
“Hyung… do you like Daehyun-Hyung?” Zelo whispers back, causing the vampire to give a small nod and hide his face against the taller male’s chest. The fairy frowns, mind racing as he looks down at the vampire in his arms. He has to do something to fix this, he can’t stand seeing everyone hurting so much. It goes against everything Zelo is. Biting his lip, he begins to plan, waiting until the other is ready to let go before heading back to the dorm with Yongguk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are enjoying this, comments and kudos are love. Please subscribe as well ^^


	5. Chapter 5

“If I know what love is, it is because of you.”

When Zelo and Yongguk get back to their room they are both tired. But Zelo’s ming is racing and Yongguk can’t help but watch as the other sits and worries on the edge of the bed. The dragon took a bath first and when he comes back out the fairy is still sitting there, staring into space. The dragon sighs and rolls his eyes, moving to sit next to the fairy and gently shove his shoulder. The fairy falls slightly onto his side, shaking his head and blinking up at the other with wide eyes.   
“Hyung?” He squeaks lightly, watching the dragon sigh and pull him back up. The dragon flicks his forehead lightly and motions to the bathroom.   
“Go, take your bath. We can talk about your plot later or tomorrow.” The dragon orders, watching the younger with a raised eyebrow. The fairy finally nods, moving to climb out of bed and grab his PJs before going into the bathroom to take his bath. Leaving the dragon sitting on the end of the bed.   
Yongguk leans back, letting out a small sigh, and thinks. What, he wonders, is the easiest way to get this all resolved and get Zelo to stop being so worried about the other two. Closing his eyes for a moment he blinks as an idea comes to him. He’ll just have to see if Zelo agrees to it.   
Frowning he moves to lay on his side of the bed, half of his mind wandering. The fairy had definitely been an interesting find. But he couldn’t help but wonder what it was about the other that made him so intrigued. Initially, he had thought it was just because the other was brave enough to enter the school. Then he thought he just wanted to crush the other's innocence. To corrupt him.   
Now, however… Now he wasn’t quite so sure. Perhaps, he supposed, it was both of those things.   
When the door opens he looks over and watches as the fairy comes out. His pink hair is messed up from being dried and he rubs at one eye sleepily. His wings are drooping slightly and the dragon lets out a soft snort as the other comes close.   
Pulling him down Yongguk drags him against his side, letting out a small hum and tracing patterns on the skin between the fairy's wings. He knows the other wants to talk, but soon enough he can feel the fairy falling asleep. Once he is sure the other is out he pulls out his phone, sending off a message to someone he knows. Before turning the lights off and turning to hold the fairy close as he drifts to sleep. 

Yongguk wakes before Zelo in the morning, moving to check his phone. Soon there is a knock on the door and, after waiting to make sure the fairy is still asleep, Yongguk goes to open it. Seeing the person on the other side he holds out a hand, taking the bottle that he’s handed and giving a soft nod. The person that passed him the bottle gives him a roll of their eyes before leaving back down the hallway to the school.   
Yongguk looks over the small bottle, moving back inside and shutting the door gently as he thinks. Truthfully he hadn’t planned on interfering with his friends. He knew the other four had issues, but he also was worried about what the vampire clan and wolf pack would do if they found out about the convoluted relationship. But the fairy was right, they needed to talk. The tension was starting to affect the work they do, and it was making Yongguk annoyed.   
The dragon moves back to the bedroom, setting the small bottle down on the nightstand and moving to wake up the fairy. He gives a small shake to his arm and watches as the fairy’s eyes flutter open. The younger male blinking up at him sleepily.   
“Huh?” Yongguk watches as the other sits up, a small smirk crossing his face as he wipes his eyes.   
“Get up, I have a plan, but we need to get ready now.” He motions for the other to go get ready, “go.” The fairy blinks and nods, standing and moving to go into the bathroom. As he goes to get ready the dragon moves to get dressed. Easily switching from pajama pants into his uniform and moving to pack his work, up.   
Waiting he watches as the fairy comes back out, dressed as well, and wings tucked in. The younger comes over and blinks up at Yongguk, picking his bag up and looking at him curiously.   
“You have a plan, Hyung?” He asks softly, “what is it?” The dragon smiles slightly, moving to pick up the small bottle from the table.   
“We need to go get to breakfast first. Then, later, I want you to help me gather those four idiots in a room.” He sighs, “we are going to go for plan desert island.” He smirks, “basically, lock them in a room and not let them out until they talk.”   
Zelo blinks, mouth slipping open as he gapes up at the other. Yongguk laughs and moves to open the door, motioning for the other to follow him outside as they walk to the cafeteria. When they arrive Zelo and Yongguk move to gather meals on a tray, the dragon messaging the others that they are gonna eat in the greenhouse. Once Zelo has gathered the food they head that way, carefully setting up a picnic and pouring drinks for everyone. Yongguk pours a couple of drops from the small vial into four of the glasses and sits down to watch Zelo go about the garden.   
When the others arrive Zelo moves to sit next to him, slipping onto the blanket and picking up his own drink. The other four move to sit down, each picking up a glass and they get to work. Talk turning to school and the work they need to do that afternoon. Soon enough they all are heading off to class, the small purple vial left in Yongguk’s pocket. 

When 2 o’clock rolls around Zelo and Yongguk head to the office. Zelo moving to wait in the main room while Yongguk asks for Youngjae and Himchan to join him in the office. As he does Zelo uses his phone to call Daehyun and Jongup. He starts by calling the older male.   
“Dae-Hyung?” He speaks into the phone, “can you come to the office? Yongguk-Hyung needs to talk to everyone. I have to get Jongup to come too.” He listens and hums softly, “ok. I’ll let them know.” Hanging up he carefully lifts the tray of tea, moving to the office to set it down for the others in the office.  
“Dae-Hyung will be here soon. I’m going to go call Jongup and wait for them in the main office.” He gives a smile and heads back out, picking his phone up and calling the other male. After a moment the other picks up.   
“Hello? Zelo?” Zelo smiles, he’s grown really close to the other, they’ve become fast friends.   
“Jongup! Yongguk-Hyung needs you to come to the office, can you make it?”   
“Ah yeah, just let me drop the last papers off and I’ll be right there.” Zelo smiles happily and moves to sit down on the couch as he waits. Hanging up after a moment he leans back. Smiling when Daehyun comes in.   
“Go on back Hyung.” He says softly and waves a hand, moving to sip his tea as he sits. Soon after Jongup shows up, ruffling the fairy’s hair and heading back as well. Zelo bites his lip and waits, watching as soon after Yongguk comes out. Once he’s out he waves a hand and locks the door.   
As the other crosses to the couch, they hear banging on the door. Yongguk lets out a chuckle and a smirk. Picking his phone up and calling the others. Lifting the phone to his ear he speaks up.   
“You’ll get let out when you talk… and don’t worry. I gave you something to help.” He smirks and hangs up, setting the now empty bottle down on the table. “Come on Zelo, let’s give them some time to talk. And you and I are going to go for a rest in the greenhouse.” 

“Damn it Yongguk this isn’t funny!” Himchan slams his fists into the door. Jongup sighs and rubs his face, sitting on Zelo’s desk as Youngjae moves to pull the other away from the door.   
“Hyung, calm down. Yongguk had to have a reason for locking us in here, and yelling at the door won’t make us get out quicker.” He says softly, rubbing a hand down his arm. Daehyun snorts and leans back, he had taken over Yongguk’s chair and was staring out the window.   
“Plus he’s probably not even there anymore. Knowing Yongguk he didn’t want to listen to you yelling nonstop.” Himchan huffs and sends the wolf a glare. Jongup raises a hand, gathering everyone else’s attention as he speaks up.   
“Better question, what did he mean when he said he gave us something to help?” The other’s blink and look at each other. That statement just sinking in. There's a moment of silence before Daehyun sighs and stands up. He moves to the window, testing the latch and humming.   
“I could probably jump out of the window. Come back inside and get us out.” There’s a huff, and Daehyun turns around. When he does he is greeted by the sight of an annoyed and angry Himchan.   
“Oh yeah, run. Just like you always do.” He rolls his eyes, leaning against the door in annoyance. Then he blinks, hand flying to his mouth in shock. “Why did I say that?” He whispers, blinking at the other from across the room. Jongup groans and stands from the desk.   
“Well, I think that answers my question about what Yongguk did…” He sighs, “honesty drops.”   
“Wait… not truth serum?” Youngjae speaks from across the room, eyes curious as he moves over to the other. “I didn’t think Honesty drops exist.” Jongup gives a soft laugh, nodding at the other.   
“Truth serum is good for interrogation. Not conversations. Honesty drops are rare… but not impossible. And I think I know where he would have gotten them from. But unfortunately… until we talk, or the drops wear off we won't be able to avoid their effects. And given that we don’t know how many we were given that could take as long as a week. Each time drops are made they are tailored to a specific thing. So until we talk about whatever it is Yongguk wants us to talk about… we won’t be able to avoid being honest.”   
“Well, what on earth does he want us to talk about?” Himchan asks, waving his hands in annoyance. The two wolves look away, both obviously trying to avoid the conversation that has to happen. Youngjae, on the other hand, sighs and leans against the desk.   
“Isn’t it obvious?” He says softly, “the elephant in the room?” He huffed, “it's obvious that he wants us to talk about… us!” Daehyun glances over and blinks at the other.   
“Us? What do you mean us?”   
“What?” Youngjae laughs, “You didn’t think I knew?” He moves over to the other wolf. “That I’m your mate?” He lifts a hand, it hovering over the other’s cheek. “I wasn’t sure how I felt for you for years… I was concerned and oblivious… but in the end, I realized it…” A tear rolls down his cheek, “I’m so sorry Dae. I’m sorry I was so blind and scared. I love you.”   
Daehyun’s eyes are wide, one hand reaching up to take the other’s hand and letting out a small sob. The wolf pulls the other into a hug, holding him close and leaning to nuzzle his neck.   
“Jae…” he sobs, “I love you…” Youngjae wraps his arms around the older wolf. Holding him tight he looks over at Himchan.   
“Now it's your turn, Hyung.” he says softly, “Be honest, for once.” He turns, holding Daehyun close as they lean against the wall. Just enjoying each other’s touch. Himchan goes stiff, eyes wide as he looks around the room. He wants to run, to hide and avoid the truth. But he can’t.   
Jongup moves quickly, standing in front of him and blocking off the path. The wolf looks at him and reaches out, hand faltering before falling back to his side. Sighing he takes a breath and speaks.   
“I’ll speak first I guess.” He whispers gently, “Kim Himchan you are my mate. I love you and I will do anything to keep you by my side… I know you are afraid… I am too. But I won’t just let you go that easily. I can’t. Please… is there any way you could give me a chance?”   
Himchan lets out a sob, tears slipping from his eyes he raises his hands to cover his face. As he does he slips down to the ground. Sobbing softly. Jongup’s eyes widen and he kneels next to the other, pulling him into a hug and trying to calm him down. As he does he picks up on what the other is whispering between sobs.   
“Yes…” he hiccups, “I… I love you too Jongup… I’m just so scared…”   
After a short while the door opens up, and they look up to see Zelo on the other side. The fairy is worried and nervous. With wide eyes, he nibbles his lip as he looks around the room.   
“Is… Is everyone ok?” He whispers worriedly and then watches as Himchan stands and storms from the room launching himself at the dragon and shaking him in fury. Soon enough the other three step out. Youngjae and Jongup pulling the vampire off of Yongguk and then the four depart, after giving the other a final glare. Leaving behind a confused fairy and an all too smug Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the story! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

“Anger doesn’t solve anything, it builds nothing, but destroys everything.” 

The next week news spread like wildfire. All of the school soon knew of the two new couples. And within a short period, the two couples became inseparable. They were mad at Yongguk for a day, but no one blamed Zelo for what happened. The fairy was apologetic, sniffling out an apology. The vampires cooed and immediately consoled him, petting the adorable creature on his head before they all got back to work.   
And while Zelo was apologetic about how it had happened he was grateful that the other four had finally seen sense. The fights that had been happening all but disappearing completely. Zelo was happy, glad that for once he felt like he had done something right.   
But Yongguk was much more worried, and even more possessive than before if that was possible. He kept the fairy close to him. Knowing that one day soon the peace would break. And, just as he feared, it did.   
One week from the fateful event it happened. The wolf pack and vampire clan had arrived, and they were mad. Somehow word had gotten out of what had happened and the two groups had arrived to try and ‘fix’ the mess.   
Zelo had no idea what was going on that day. Yongguk had tried his best to keep the fairy hidden away, but that couldn’t last forever. Somehow someone had talked to both the clan and the pack and told them that Zelo was behind the unwanted romance.   
“Where is that pixie!” Zelo jumps, eyes wide as he hears people come down the hall. Eyes wide he looks around, blinking as Himchan and Jongup come rushing into the room. The older with wide eyes and the younger cursing under his breath. Together they rush into the president’s office, pulling Zelo in as well.   
“Quick! Lock the doors and call Dae and Jae!” Himchan shuts the doors, leaning against them and trying to keep them shut. Yongguk frowns and stands up, moving over to the other two and standing in front of Zelo as he does.   
“What is happening?” The dragon growled out, glaring at the two in front of him. Jongup flinches slightly, looking back at Himchan before raising his hands.   
“Look, we just found out too!” He tries to placate the other, Yongguk glares at him, not saying anything. Finally, Jongup sighs and speaks again. “Someone sent out a letter to our families that we were dating. And now, somehow, they are blaming Zelo for this.”   
Yongguk’s eyes darken and he growls, low and threatening as his wings snap out from his back. Cursing he turns and picks Zelo up, lifting the Fairy into his arms and moving to the window. He sends the other two a look and jumps, carrying the fairy with him as he flaps his wings. He can hear gasps and glares down as he sees two of the vampire clan staring up at them. He lets out a roar and moves to coast down to where the greenhouse is. Trying to avoid being spotted again.   
Zelo clings to the older, eyes wide as they land. Yongguk sets him down, taking his hand and pulling him into the greenhouse. Picking up his phone he sends out a group text. Telling them where to come, he knows they will have to deal with the clan and pack, but he wants to do it on their terms.   
Once the message is out he turns to Zelo, pulling the fairy in and to the one tree in the greenhouse. Motioning for him to sit at the base of the tree he flys up, moving to hide in the branches. He knows the clan and pack will be here soon. He just hopes the others get here first. 

Zelo is confused, sitting at the base of the tree he gently caresses some of the flowers, trying to take a deep breath. He is scared, worried about what is going on. And he doesn’t understand what Yongguk is doing. But he stays where the older had put him.   
Soon enough the door to the greenhouse opens and Zelo peaks up, he’s expecting to see Himchan or one of the others, but that’s not what greets him. Three couples move forward, closing in on him like he is prey. Zelo can’t help but curl closer to the tree, eyes wide as they move closer.   
He can tell that one of the couples is a pair of vampires, and they look so much like Himchan and Youngjae that it's obvious to him who they are. The other two couples are wolves, and it takes him a moment but eventually, he figures out who is related to who. Gulping he stays sitting, watching as they move to almost a yard away.   
“You, pixie, are you the one who organized this atrocity?” The female vampire asks, eyes bright red as she glares down at him. Zelo isn’t sure what to say, about to stutter something out before suddenly he hears someone else speak.  
“MOM!” Blinking he watches as Himchan and Youngjae march over, moving to stand in front of him. “Leave Zelo alone!” Himchan is glaring back at his parents, and Youngjae helps Zelo to his feet. Rubbing an arm over the fairy’s arm and turning to face their parents. Soon enough the two wolves join them, making a barricade between Zelo and their parents.   
“Jongup, move away from the pixie and the vampires.” One of the alphas speaks out, her eyes a bright blue as she moves forward.   
“Daehyun you too.” The other alpha glares, his eyes golden as he crosses his arms. “This is disgraceful.”   
“No.” Jongup and Daehyun reply at the same time, moving to pull their mates into their arms.  
“We are done doing what you want,” Daehyun shakes his head, “We let you rule our lives for too long and you never even listened to us or cared what we thought.” Jongup sighs and looks over at their parents.   
“Umma, Appa, I love you. But I’m not mating Daehyun. I can’t. We are both dominant persons and our wolves have chosen our mates. We can’t let them go.”   
“I won’t allow that!” Himchan and Youngjae’s mother hisses out, moving to push them aside and moving close to Zelo. “YOU! This is all your fault!” She raises a hand, moving to slap Zelo, who closes his eyes. But the slap never comes, slowly he opens his eyes, and instead of seeing the woman he finds himself staring at the dragon’s back. Blinking he glances up, seeing the other’s face dark with anger.   
“Don’t.” Yongguk growls darkly, hand tightening on the vampire’s wrist. “Don’t you dare touch what belongs to me.” He shoves, watching the vampire stumble back and fall on her ass.   
There's a gasp, the parents looking at each other in shock. The male vampire helps his wife to her feet and they look over to see Yongguk protecting Zelo.   
“The youngest dragon…” Jongup’s father whispers, hand reaching out to hold his mate’s arm. They exchange a wide look, glancing at the other couples with wide eyes.   
“But why would a dragon want a pixie?” Daehyun’s mother speaks up, moving to stand with her mate. Yongguk glares, eyes dark as he stares at the couples.   
“That's my business.” He growls, “but you do not have the right to touch what is mine. Especially when he did nothing wrong.” Himchan’s father frowns and moves forward.   
“Son listen, he did do something wrong. Vampires and Wolves can’t be mates. And encouraging this behavior…” The vampire shakes his head, obviously disgusted. Yongguk growls slightly and steps forward. Grabbing the other's shirt he lifts him with one hand.   
“And Zelo did nothing wrong. I was the one who locked the idiots in a room until they talked. And you,” he glares at all the others, “are the idiots here. Wolves and Vampires can’t be mates.” He snorts, “how ridiculous.”   
He pulls Zelo around, holding the fairy close to his side. Glaring at them he shakes his head and looks at his friends. Pulling his wings back in he takes a breath, trying to calm his rage. Finally, he opens his eyes and speaks again.   
“You all need to leave. And while you are at it, it would do you good to remember how a wolf chooses their mate.” He shakes his head, “and you,” he looks at Himchan and Youngjae’s parents, “Should remember that a vampire can’t turn away from their mate’s scent. Honestly, you would think the six of you were children. Not full-grown adults and leaders of your groups. Leave.” He glares, “and don’t come back until you have cooled off and are ready to actually talk to your children.”   
He huffs, tugging Zelo with him and moving through the gathered group. Glancing back he huffs softly, motioning for his friends to head out as well. Once they have passed him he shakes his head. “Honestly, we don’t choose our mate. Our other side does. You’d do well to remember that. Oh, and don’t trust rumors. They tend to be made of lies.”   
With that he tugs the fairy along with him, moving to their dorm as fast as he can. He’s annoyed, and he doesn’t know why. He had stopped the vampire from touching his property. So why. Why does it bother him so much that the fairy had almost gotten hurt? Frowning he pushes the other into their room.   
“Stay.” He orders, glaring before shutting the door and moving to go get them food. He’s exhausted all of a sudden. But he knows they need to eat. 

The next day Himchan and Youngjae get a message from their father. It would seem that the six parents had agreed to talk to the couples, but separately. So Youngjae and Himchan would go talk to their parents first. Sighing the vampires exchanged a worried look, not sure how to feel. Heading out they go to meet up with their parents at a cafe by the school. They pick a corner booth, secluded from the rest of the store and sit down to wait.   
Soon enough their parents come in, looking around the shop with such distaste that Himchan has to roll his eyes. Once they move over Youngjae places their order with the waiter, turning to look as their parents sit across from them.   
“Hello Umma, Appa,” Youngjae says softly, glancing at Himchan from the corner of his eyes.   
“So… does this mean you are ready to listen to us?” Himchan asks arms crossed as he looks over at their parents. They share a look and their mother huffs and crosses her own arms. Obviously not happy about this. But their father is the one to speak up.   
“Yes. We will listen.” He sighs softly, “it's just hard for us to understand. This has never been done before and goes against everything we were taught.”   
“Times change, things change,” Youngjae says softly, looking as their drinks are placed down. He thanks the waiter and wraps his hands around his mug of cocoa. Looking back with a small smile, “evolution happens and with that things need to change as well.” He sighs softly, “I’ll start. When I met Daehyun I didn’t know he was my mate. He smelled nice to me, but I tend to be oblivious about things like that. It took me a while to realize I liked him, but when I did it all just… made sense to me.” Youngjae shrugs, “I can’t change it. And even if I could, I wouldn’t. I love Daehyun. And I want to be his mate. All I want is to be with him.” Himchan sighs and swigs his coffee before speaking up.   
“I knew immediately that Jongup was my mate. I tried to resist it for this exact reason.” He shakes his head, “I was so scared of my own parents.” He glares at them, “no child should fear their parents. It's wrong.” He shakes his head, “I had nightmares about this. And then that idiot of a dragon made us talk.” He laughs a dark and broken sound. “And I broke down. I was so scared and running away from my feelings that I didn’t even realize the damage it had been doing on me. I was literally hurting myself because I was avoiding my mate.”   
Their parents exchange a look, worry evident on their faces as they hear about this. They hadn’t known how bad it had gotten. Now they weren’t sure what to do.   
Meanwhile, both wolves were having similar conversations with their parents. Donghae was explaining how he had known that Youngjae was his mate the moment he saw him. And that the other was extremely oblivious and naive but it just made him cute. Where Jongup was explaining what had happened with Himchan and how the two of them had gotten hurt from trying to avoid their bond. Finally, the four came back to school, leaving their families to talk. 

The next day Yongguk got a message from the vampire clan, asking for him to set up and moderate a meeting between them and the werewolf pack. Annoyed, but knowing it’s his own fault he sends out a reply of yes and then messages both sides with a time and meeting place. Finally, he makes sure that Zelo stays in the dorm, telling him to study and eat and then go to bed. Heading out he goes to the meeting place, the other four walking with him.   
Once they are there he has them sit down together and waits for the pack and clan to arrive. The pack arrives first, walking through the doors and carefully looking around. It’s obvious that they have something on their minds. They move to talk to Yongguk but he just points them to a table and tells them to sit. Finally, the clan arrives. More than just Himchan’s parents they have brought two of the other elders as well. Making the balance even between the two sides. Yongguk sighs and leans against the wall.   
“Now, what did you want to discuss?” Himchan and Youngjae’s father stands first, moving to the center of the room.   
“We had… a proposal. We know this is an… unorthodox pairing to say the least. But we also know they are bonded know and we cannot break that without serious harm being done to our children. So we thought that it would be best to allow these matings to go on. But,” he raises a finger, “with one specific rule. This will bind the clan and the pack, but instead of them inheriting both they will make their own… group. We have another vampire who will take over the clan. And if you can find a wolf to take over besides Jongup?”   
Jongup’s parents look at each other and give a small nod. The female alpha stands and moves into the center of the room as well. She looks around before inclining her head.   
“Jongup has two older brothers, a beta and an omega. While we would like the next leader to be an alpha from our family we recognize that isn’t possible. And his omega brother, Jonghwan, has found an alpha mate. They have agreed to take over the pack, when the time comes, instead of Jongup.” Jongup’s eyes are wide at this, shock written on his face. He had never thought his parents would agree to something like this.   
Yongguk watches with a raised eyebrow, moving forward he looks them over before speaking out.   
“You should inform the council of this decision. And, once they have created their own group, they should gain a place on the council.” He raises a hand to silence any protests, “after all if they have any children there is no telling what that child will be.” The families exchange a shocked glance, that thought never having crossed their minds. Rolling his own eyes he watches as both sides nod. Himchan’s mother moving forward with a huff.   
“Fine, but if we are doing this then I demand a proper engagement. Just because werewolves don’t have traditional marriages doesn’t mean that we don’t. And I want them to have a proper wedding,” She pouts, “I want to at least get one thing right.”   
Yongguk rolls his eyes, moving to let the families talk some about the engagement and joining his friends at their table. They all seem shocked that this is going so well. Chuckling softly he sits on a chair next to Himchan.   
“Well, congrats on your engagement guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter done! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

“Some of the most poisonous people come disguised as friends and family.” 

Zelo wakes up slowly, eyes fluttering and a hand reaching out to the side of him. When it comes into contact with still cold bedding he frowns and rolls over. Sitting up he blinks slowly, eyes adjusting to the low light of the bedroom. Looking around he sees no evidence of the other man. Sighing he rubs his stomach, hearing it growl lowly, and stands up. He carefully picks his way around the large bed and to the bathroom. After he is done in there he heads out and moves to the front of the president’s room. He knew that they technically had a kitchen, but it was never used because Yongguk insisted on getting food from the cafeteria.   
But it was late, and Yongguk wasn’t back yet, so any chance of going out for food was slim to none. But the fairy was hungry, so he turned to the small kitchenette in hope of finding food. Carefully digging through the cupboards. He had just bent to search the bottom cupboards when the door opens up. Yongguk walking in to see the adorable fairy bent in half, digging through the kitchen. The dragon has to take a moment, eyes fixed on the other's tight ass before he lets out a breath and shuts the door. Which startles Zelo enough that the fairy stumbles and falls down.   
Shaking his head Yongguk walks over, looking down at the fairy. The taller male is now collapsed in a heap on the floor, wings flat against the ground and eyes wide as he stares up. Yongguk raises an eyebrow and holds a hand down to the other.   
“Get up,” he orders, pulling the other to his feet. “What were you doing? I thought you’d be asleep, it's late.” Zelo blinks, one hand moving to rub his other arm before he speaks sheepishly.   
“I woke up… and was hungry. I know I can’t leave so I thought… that I would look for some food here.” The dragon blinks, a small amused chuckle slipping past his lips. Rolling his eyes he moves past the fairy and to the one place he hadn’t checked yet. A single tall closet right next to a small fridge.   
“Any food I have is in here.” He hums, “sit I’ll get you something.” He motions for the other to sit at the tiny table in the corner. Knowing it is too cramped for them both to be walking around. Zelo blinks and nods, sitting carefully as he watches the dragon.   
Soon enough the older has pulled out a couple of packs of instant ramen, some leftover cheese and eggs, and a bag of frozen veggies. Moving he goes to the small burner and starts preparing a meal for two. It takes him little to no time, quickly moving through his tasks. Finally, two bowls of hot soup are being set on the table. Followed by a couple of glasses of water.   
“Eat.” He motions to the other, sitting across him. “Then we need to go back to bed.”   
Zelo nods, giving a small happy smile, and moving to dig into the food. He carefully works his way through the soup. Trying hard to not just scarf it down. Finally, the two finish, placing their bowls in the sink with water and moving to go lay down. The dragon heads into the bathroom to change, coming out in a pair of long pants and pulling the sleepy fairy to his chest. The fairy falls asleep easily, while the older looks down at his pink hair. Humming softly he runs a hand through it and falls asleep. 

The next day Himchan tells Zelo what happened that night. With the fairy letting out a relieved breath as he hears that they won’t be split up and no one blames Zelo anymore. The vampire rubs his hair gently and sends him back into the office to work.   
For a moment everything is fine.   
But then, a few weeks later, news from home arrives. Letters going to all of the students. Yongguk gets a letter saying his siblings will be visiting for a short while around the holidays. He gives a small grin when he hears that, and orders a pair of rooms to be made up for them.   
But it’s Zelo’s letter that makes everything fall apart. The fairy opens the letter with shaking hands, doing his best to open it when no one else is watching. But when he does the words inside make his whole body tense. The fairy moving to crumple the letter up and toss it out before following Yongguk to the cafeteria for food. He keeps his head down, eyes cast downwards as he tries to hide how he feels. But Yongguk notices when he doesn’t eat his lunch. Frowning the Dragon takes him to the greenhouses, watching as he just sits in the flowers, motionless. Opening his phone he calls Himchan.   
“Hello?” Himchan’s voice comes through the phone, Yongguk frowning as he watches the fairy curl smaller and smaller upon himself. Yongguk finally speaks, softly so the fairy won’t hear.   
“Himchan… something is wrong with Zelo.” He says softly, “he didn’t eat, so I brought him to the greenhouse. But he isn’t moving.” He frowns, “can you check… did he get a letter today?” He hears rustling as the other looks through his papers and then Himchan speaks.   
“He did… why? Do you think he got bad news?” The dragon frowns, hearing the worry in the Vampire’s voice.   
“That's what I want to find out… can you look through his trash can? He might’ve tossed it out if it was bad.” Himchan hums, not sure that they should be breaching the fairy’s privacy but, after a moment, moves to check the can anyway. Ruffling through it he finds a small ball, crumpled up tight a buried under other papers. Opening it up he lets out a gasp as he reads the cruel words on the paper.   
“Oh… Zelo…” He whispers, voice barely loud enough to carry through the phone.   
“What? What is it?” Yongguk’s voice comes back, loud and snappish but Himchan can tell he is worried. Shaking his head Himchan clears his throat before speaking again.   
“I… I’ll send you a picture… But Guk… it's bad.” He hangs up before the other can ask again and snaps a picture with his phone. Sending it off to the other. Yongguk receives the picture quickly, immediately going to open it up. But what he saw made his blood run cold. 

HOW DARE YOU. Choi Zelo we are so disappointed in you. You fucking disgrace! You will do as you are told! And you will break this relationship with this dragon. He can not save you from us. You should know better than this Zelo. Your mother and I are mortified by what you have done. You will meet your fiance and apologize to him. Now.   
You have no choice in this matter. You will do as you are instructed or we will make you. I can’t believe you. I’m disgusted.   
You’re a disgrace Zelo. I’m ashamed to call you my son. 

There was no signature but Yongguk could gather who it was from. Eyes darkening he shoves his phone in his pocket. Moving to tug the fairy to his feet. Pulling him he sits down and pulls the fairy into his lap. Holding him close to his chest and running a hand down his back, between his wings. That’s all it takes for the fairy to burst into tears. Shaking as he clings to the dragon’s chest.   
Yongguk feels a rumble working its way up his throat. Anger pooling in his stomach as he holds the fairy tight. He doesn’t care that they are Zelo’s family. How dare they treat his pet like this. How dare they dull his shine, even for a moment. The dragon lets out a roar. Lifting the fairy in his arms, wings snapping open, and with a powerful flap pushing them into the sky. The fairy curls closer, clinging to the dragon as he is carried up to their room.   
Once inside the dragon carries him to the bed, gently laying him down and climbing in next to him. He runs a hand through the other's hair, soothing him gently until he falls asleep. Looking down at the fairy he thinks he looks so small. So close to breaking.   
He can’t help but think that he is truly a flower. Delicate enough to break at the first hard wind. Reaching out he sends out a text to the others, ordering the letter from home to be burned. And telling them to do the same with any letters that follow. Pulling the fairy close he stays with him, perched protectively by his head, and watches as he sleeps.   
“I won’t let you break,” he whispers, leaning to press a soft kiss to the fairy’s hair. 

The next day they do their best to go back to normal. Trying to keep knowledge of the letter quiet. And trying their best to distract the younger male. Finally, after a week the fairy seems to perk up more. Eating more like he used too and smiling a bit more. Himchan shares a relieved look with Yongguk when he sees this.  
Soon after that, it is time for Yongguk’s family to come to visit. And the morning of that Zelo wakes up excited. Bouncing in his seat in anticipation. Moving he showers and dresses happily. Waiting in the front of the room for the other to be ready too. For once he will get to leave campus. He will be going with Yongguk and Himchan to pick the dragon’s siblings up from the train station. The fairy is bundled up again. A cute pink marshmallow that races through the white snow in awe. The vampire and dragon following behind in amusement.   
They had to remind themselves that the fairy didn’t see snow before this year. And that the few times he has been out in it previously were either in the dead of night or when he was scared and fading. So instead of snapping at him to slow down they just followed as the other raced ahead. Finally, they arrived at the station, Yongguk pulling Zelo to his side as they wait.   
Soon enough he can hear the bickering of his family. A small smile curling his lips as he watches for them. Finally seeing the two other dragons as they emerge from the studio. Chuckling he waves, grabbing their attention. And with a yelp, Youngnam takes off across the remaining space between them. Quickly Yongguk passes Zelo to Himchan, bracing himself as his brother jumps on him in a hug. Groaning he holds the other tight and laughs.   
“Aren’t you supposed to be the older?” He asks amused, setting his brother down with a grin. Reaching out he ruffles the other's hair, smiling as Natasha follows. His sister is laughing, grinning widely at him.   
“Aigoo my bro’s are so cute!” She teases, reaching out to squeeze his cheek. Frowning Yongguk slaps her hand away with a small growl. She just laughs and pulls him close, kissing his cheek. “Hey, there little bro.” She smiles, stepping back with a large grin.   
Yongguk shoves her lightly, annoyance in his eyes. But soon enough any arguing stops when he hears a small giggle coming from next to him. Turning he watches a small amused grin on his face, as Zelo giggles into his hand from Himchan’s side. His siblings blink, giving a smile and moving to his side.   
“Hey, Himchan.” Natasha waves, smirking lightly.   
“And who is this?” Youngnan smirks at his brother, “you have a new member of the council or something?” Himchan rolls his eyes, looking at the dragons with a bemused expression. Yongguk groans and rolls his eyes, moving over to pull Zelo into his arms he glares at his siblings.   
“This is Zelo. My pet.” He glares at them, making them understand that they have to keep their hands off of him. His siblings share a look, surprised evident on their faces, before turning and offering Zelo a small smile.   
“Hello there,” Youngnan smiles, waving to the cute fairy. Zelo blinks and waves back, “a pixie?” Youngnam looks at his brother, “when did you get interested in a pixie?” Yongguk smirks lightly, holding Zelo close to his chest before replying.   
“Oh, he’s not a pixie. He’s a summer fae.” He grins, baring his teeth at his siblings, watching as shock covers their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

“You claim you want to own him, but I can see in your eyes it’s more than that. Yet neither of you seem to realize just how much more it is…”

There is a beat of silence before Natasha and Yongnam explode in curses, yelling at their brother loudly enough to make Zelo jump in the dragon’s arms. When he feels the fairy tense and shudder Yongguk lets out a growl, pulling Zelo even closer in his arms as he stares at his siblings. 

“Enough!” He hisses, eyes flashing a dark purple before he shakes his head, “I’ll answer your questions back at the dorms. For now, we really need to go. Zelo can’t stay out in the snow for too long.” He grabs the fairy’s hand and turns, dragging him off past Himchan. The vampire waiting for them to pass him before snickering and giving a grin to the other dragons. 

“Come on,” Himchan laughs, turning and walking with the other two dragons as they head back to the school. Natasha and Yongnam are both white dragons, Yongguk having been the only one to hatch as a black dragon. Their families weren’t really surprised about it, black dragons were rare. And while Natasha was the eldest, Yongguk as the rarest dragon was stronger and therefore the one picked as heir to the family business. 

Natasha was a dominant like Yongguk, covered in tattoos and with short silver hair. She was mated to a sweet fox spirit named Krystal. And normally the two went everywhere together, but Krystal had work to do and while Natasha had time off to come visit for the holidays that didn’t mean Krystal could skip. Besides her sister was in town for the first time in years and Krystal had wanted to spend the holidays with her. 

Yongnam, on the other hand, was a submissive dragon, and while he was older than his twin his nature made him seem like the youngest. Also because of his special status he had been sent to a private school for rare submissive breeds. There was a unicorn, a phoenix, an incubus, one other dragon, and a siren in his class alone. He had put up a fight at being separated from his twin but he had to admit it was a smart choice. 

Both siblings share a look as they follow the other three. Eyes locking on the back of the pink form who had moved to skip ahead of everyone else. Yongguk shoving his hands into his pockets as the bright pink shape twirls and dances in the snowfall. The other dragon looks relaxed, something they haven’t seen on him in a while. Himchan looks back at the older two and chuckles, giving them a small smile. 

“Zelo’s never seen the snow before this year,” he explains, giving them a look that says he knows what they are thinking. “So while he has to be bundled up really well for it, Yongguk can’t help but let him enjoy the snow.” Himchan’s lips curve in a smile, “besides we have enough spring and summer in the greenhouses and council room- let alone their dorm- that he’ll be fine once we are inside.” 

They arrive at the gates, where Daehyun is waiting for them. The wolf gives them a smirk as he holds the gate open and gives them a flourished bow. Yongguk huffs a laugh and swats his head lightly. Zelo stopping inside to stick his tongue out to catch a flake of snow before the dragon hurries him inside. His siblings stopping to stare in shock. 

“Ok, what the fuck?” Natasha looks at the other two standing by the gate. “Who is that and what did you all do with Yongguk?”  
“And how did a freaking fae come to this school?” Yongnam hisses, sending a look around. He’s careful to use the general term so if anyone else overhears them they won’t think anything of it. Daehyun and Himchan share a look before snickering lightly.

“That's not all that's happened,” Daehyun smiles, “but come on let's get inside to talk about it. You’ll see when we reach the council office.” Natasha and Yongnam share a look before following the others inside. Following them through the familiar halls until they reach the student council hallway. As they near the office their eyebrows raise at what they hear. 

“I swear I’m gonna get someone to spell your clothes so you don’t get cold, honestly…” That's Yongguk’s voice and then there’s the sound of him breathing fire, the door opening to show the fairy perched in his lap. Bright stained-glass wings fluttering a breadth away from the dragon's mouth. But instead of fires, it’s steam curling from his lips as he breathes over the wings. The other dragons watch as he holds Zelo still with one hand on the fairy’s waist. The younger’s cheeks are flushed and he gives a small whine. 

“Sorry hyung,” He says softly, head tilted down, leaning into the other’s hands. But the really startling part is when Yongguk’s lips curve into a smile, the dragon letting out a small chuckle. 

“It’s ok Zelo-ah, I’m just worried. Can you move your wings?” He asks, watching as the fairy nods and flutters his wings for the older. Yongguk lets out a relieved breath and nods, “good.” He lets go, watching the fairy hop off of his lap and move over to help Himchan with the tea. Natasha moves forward laying a hand on her brother’s forehead. 

“Are you ok?” She asks, voice laced with concern. Yongguk snorts and shoves her hand away, rolling his eyes at his sister. 

“What?” He snaps, looking up at them, “I’m fine. Come on, you wanted to talk, right?” He stands and moves over to the couch, sitting down next to the fairy who had just finished making a pineapple, papaya, and rosehip tea. The Fairy smiles and pours some out for everyone. Natasha and Yongnam move to sit on two of the chairs gathered. Eyes only getting larger as Jongup and Youngjae enter the room. The two dragon’s mouths drop open in shock. Watching as Jongup pulls Himchan into his arms as he sits on the other couch. Nuzzling his neck and kissing it softly as he snuggles the vampire. Daehyun smiles as Youngjae enters, moving to peck his lips before they join the others on the couch. 

“The fuck?” Natasha gasps, watching everything happening with wide eyes. Her reaction causes a ripple of laughter to flow through the room. Zelo being left looking around innocently as he passes out the tea. 

They catch Natasha and Yongnam up on all that's happened. The two dragons were left shell-shocked at the news that there are two vampire-werewolf couples and that both have been sanctioned by the clan and pack. Add in the total change in Yongguk’s attitude and they are sure there is more going on than they have been told. The next week Yongnam gets closer to Zelo, watching how Yongguk reacts to the fairy. How he treats the other submissive. And it dawns on him what's going on. 

“He’s in love with him,” Yongnam has gathered the others in his temporary dorm room. Needing to talk to them about this. Because he’s never seen his brother in love before. Never seen him act like this. Not even with family or friends. 

“See!” Himchan snaps, slapping Jongup’s shoulder lightly. “I told you!” There's a low whine from the wolf as he rubs his arm, pouting at his fiance who just rolls his eyes. Daehyun snorts and leans back in his chair, one hand running through Youngjae’s hair as the other leans on him. 

“Well duh,” Daehyun snorts, “but between Yongguk being oblivious and thinking he just wants to possess the fairy, and Zelo being so fucking innocent-” Daehyun is cut off by a glare from Youngjae. The vampire sitting up and rolling his eyes. 

“Ok yeah Zelo is innocent, it's part of his charm though.” Youngjae rolls his eyes slightly, only to be interrupted by Jongup. 

“Well yeah… but doesn’t anyone else find it a bit odd?” He looks around the table, “I’ve met summer fae before. And while they don’t belong at our school they aren’t innocent. The only thing that really makes them different from winter fae is that they are completely emotional… and think about it, his parents sent him here because they were sick of his attitude… so they engaged him to a kelpie.” He growls out the last word, everyone gathered wincing at the ideas of Zelo and a Kelpie together.

“Seriously,” Himchan shakes his head, “talk about a bad pairing. But yeah, Uppie has a point. The fae have never been innocent.” Yongnam sighs and raises his hand to his lips, whistling loudly to interrupt the train of thought. 

“We’re getting off-topic!” Yongnam sighs, “look I know all of this but the question is how do we get these two idiots to realize they are in love? Because I’m pretty sure it’s not one-sided… and more than that I think they might be mates.” Natasha lets out a low sound, and when Yongnam looks over he sees her eyes glinting in a way that makes Yongnam nervous. 

“Oh,” she grins evilly, “I have an idea. But I’m going to need everyone’s help.” 

“Zelo-ah~!” Yongnam bounces into the council office with a big grin. “Zelo-ah~ will you go with me somewhere today?” He leans his head into his hands and grins at the fairy over the stack of paperwork. Zelo blinks, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. 

“Uh…” Zelo’s eyes flicker over to Yongguk’s empty desk. “I’m not supposed to leave without permission…” He says shyly, “it's part of our deal.” Yongnam snorts, moving over to pick up a notepad and leave a note for his brother. 

“Look! I’ll leave him a message and text him,” he turns back to the other, pouting at him and clasping his hands in front of himself. “Please?” He begs, “I don’t have anyone else to go with. Everyone else is busy.” He can see Zelo wavering, watch as the fairy slowly sets his stuff down and nods. 

“Ok Hyung,” he says shyly, “just let me get my coat on.” Yongnam cheers and turns happily, beaming as the other gets ready. Once Zelo is bundled all up he grabs his hand and drags him to the gates, waving at Daehyun and giving him a small wink. He drags Zelo into the car and texts his brother. 

To: Gukkie

From: Nam-Hyung

“I’m Kidnapping Zelo-ah for a date! See you tonight~” 

And then he turns his phone on silent and grins at the fairy. They head to Lotte World. Zelo’s eyes are as wide as they explore. The fairy had never been to an amusement park before. And while Yongnam has to admit he’s definitely not his type it is adorable to see him wander around with wide adorable eyes. Mouth open slightly and pink hair just making him even more adorable. So Yongnam does his best to make it a good ‘date’ for the fairy. Taking him to any rides he wants, buying him snacks. 

He even spends money at the arcade to play games. Something he normally avoids because he finds it annoying to waste money. But the fairy’s wide twinkling eyes and pouty lips are enough to make Yongnam cave. And when they leave later in the afternoon- keeping enough time for them to get back to the school- Zelo’s arms are just full of prizes. 

Between the stuffed animals, giant lollipop, and pair of pink cat ears on the other’s head he’s so cute it makes Yongnam want to gag. But he smiles over at the other, glad that he had a good day because he knows the day will only get worse when they arrive back at the school. Yongnam hasn’t checked his phone since this morning but dread is building in his gut. Biting his lip as they near the school.

When the car stops at the gate Yongnam opens the door for Zelo, looking over the gate in time to see Daehyun open it. The wolf’s face is unreadable, but Yongnam already knew this plan would be a nightmare. Stepping inside he watches as Yongguk comes racing from the building. His brother is furious. Eyes dark and steam curling from his nose. His wings are out and Yongnam can feel his threatening aura over by the gate. Turning he passes a confused Zelo off to Daehyun and steps in front of the fairy, turning to lock eyes with his brother. 

“Yongguk,” he says slowly, watching as his brother’s gaze darkens even more. The other dragon launching at him, wings spread wide. He grabs Yongnam by the collar, flames slipping from his lips. 

“How dare you.” He growls out, grabbing his brother and launching them into the sky. Zelo lets out a shocked yelp but soon enough the two dragons are far enough away that they can’t see or hear him. Yongnam’s wings snap out as well, the submissive dragon yanking out of his grasp. 

“How dare I what? You said he was a pet, that didn’t mean you wanted to mate him.” He sneers, going over the points Natasha had drilled into his head. “You can’t claim him forever, someone will want to mate him!” 

“No!” Yongguk shifts, breathing out a pillar of fire at his brother. Yongnam rolling out of the way in time. “He’s mine!” Yongnam can hear his brother in his head, but any words he says come out as a roar. Yongnam snorts, shifting as well and glaring at his brother. 

“For how long? Until you graduate, and then someone’s going to mate him. Me, that kelpie, someone else.” Yongnam replies snarkily, dodging his brother’s claw. “So tell me Yongguk, what will you do about that? Because this is more than just wanting a new play toy.” 

Yongguk howls, flying at Yongnam fast, the elder tries to dodge but Yongguk is too fast. He grips him by his claws, flying to the top of the school, pushing down on his brother. Right before they land on the roof both males shift back to their half form. Yongguk’s fist connecting with Yongnam’s cheek. Yongnam snorts and rolls his head, spitting out some blood and glaring up at his brother. 

“Tell me, Yongguk, why do you care who touches Zelo?” He watches as the other’s eyes flicker with recognition. Hand faltering before it falls to the ground next to them. “Why are you so protective? So kind to him? Why are you so mad at the idea of me- your submissive brother- taking him on a date?” He pushes out from under Yongguk, “Be honest with yourself for once in your life!” 

He’s yelling now, only stopping when he feels Natasha’s hands on his shoulder. He pants and looks at his sister, eyes flicking back to Yongguk. The other is kneeling on the roof, eyes wide and looking down at his hands. Slowly his eyes flick up, they’re filled with tears. He shudders, a single tear falling down his cheek. 

“Fuck… I love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning more drama and angst incoming~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Mentions of blood/ death, kidnapping, and torture. I don't think this chapter is bad but if the next few get worse I will put a Content Warning on the whole story.

“You’ll never know how much you need something until you lose it.”

It takes Yongnam and Natasha a few moments to get Yongguk off the floor. The Black Dragon is slightly shocked, he doesn't know how to deal with these feelings. But they do, finally, manage to get him off of his knees. Carefully pulling him up and into a hug. Yongguk takes a slow, steadying breath and hugs his siblings back. Breathing in the scent of crisp air and ocean breezes from Natasha. Yongnam’s own sea salt caramel and bright citrus scent mixing together to calm him down. Finally, he pulls back, squeezing his sibling’s hands and looking at his twin apologetically. 

“Sorry,” he says softly, reaching to gently touch the other’s cheek. “Did I break anything?” He asks, “you spit blood out…” Yongnam snorts and rolls his eyes, wiggling his jaw a little before he speaks. 

“It hurts, but I’ll live. The blood was just from me biting my tongue. Its already healed.” He ruffles Yongguk’s hair, “gonna have to try harder if you want to hurt me.” He smirks, Yongguk shoving his hand from his hair. 

“Jerk.” He mutters, rolling his eyes as they head back inside. 

“Bitch,” Yongnam replies with a grin, “I can’t believe that worked though.” He laughs, “I mean me with Zelo? Come on.” He snorts, “not only are we both subs but he’s so not my style.” He snickers as Yongguk lunges for him, dancing just out of his way as they head down the stairs. Natasha grins at her siblings, eyes twinkling with hidden mirth. 

“I mean when a dominant’s claim is challenged he’ll react irrationally,” She snickers, “even if logically they know the person in question is no threat.” Yongguk sighs, moving to open the door that lets them into the student council dorms. Rolling his eyes he shakes his head, 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah get it over with,” He snorts, looking back as the door swings open. “Laugh it up-” He cuts off as he looks back down the hallway. Eyes wide he steps past the door. There was blood everywhere. Splattered across the walls and floors. A few dead bodies lined the hallway but more than that what startled him were the two crazed vampires tied up on the ground. A pair of wolves passed out next to them. 

“Holy fuck!” Yongnam’s eyes are wide as he and Natasha step out behind Yongguk. The younger dragon moving fast down the hall. He bends and looks over Daehyun and Jongup. Letting out a breath when it appears they are unharmed. 

“Tasha, Nam go get the doctor. While you're at it see if you can find Jiyong.” His siblings share a look and nod, moving to head off as the dragon moves to check on the vampires. Himchan and Jognup are bound with chains made from sunlight. He can see the burns on their wrists from where they press into their skin. As he looks them over he notes that the combination of sunlight and blood filling the hallways is probably what made them go crazed. Sighing he moves to Himchan’s room, opening the door and ignoring the hisses from the vampires behind him. 

He walks to the minifridge, pulling out a few bags of blood before leaving and walking over to the two vampires. Carefully he forces each vampire to drink one bag, waiting until their eyes go back to their normal colors. 

“You both with me?” He asks, “nod and I’ll undo the bindings.” Himchan groans and gives a small nod, Youngjae wincing slightly and blinking at him. 

“Fuck,” the younger vampire groans and Yongguk gives a small smile, pulling the chains hard he feels them crumble apart in his grip. 

“Both of you, drink,” he passes them two more pouches. “Nam and Tasha went to get help. They’ll wake up Dae and Up but I want a report as soon as possible.” He sighs and looks around, confusion covering his face. “Where’s Zelo?” 

Zelo wakes up to cold and pain. His body is chained up, ice-cold bindings holding his wrists and ankles away from his body. Even his wings are pinned away from him. His eyes flicker slightly, trying to get used to the dark. Slowly he looks up, chains made of ice hook him to the ceiling and floor. He’s pinned to a wall by his wings, small nails of iron pinning them in place. Head rolling forward he looks down over his body. He’s been stripped of outerwear, left only in his flimsy underwear. He feels disgusting. 

“Oh lookie who’s back in the land of the living!” There’s a dark cackling chuckle and then the shadows move. Zelo’s eyes adjust more as he realizes where he is. It's some sort of dungeon, all dark metal, and cold. There are a few racks of items along one wall and a dark curtain that pulls back as the shadow moves closer. 

Eyes flicking the summer fairy finally realizes who the other is. The smell of rotten flesh and salty water filling his nose. He lofts his eyes slightly to stare into the face of the kelpie. Flinching as the other male draws closer. 

“Good,” Jay Park smirks, “its time to have some fun.” He chuckles darkly, moving his face closer to the fairy’s, “you’ll submit to me Junhong, and you’ll give me what I want.” His hand falls from the fairy’s face, smirking as he moves over to his racks. Reaching out he lifts up a long black whip, snapping it as he looks over at the fairy. “Perfect.” 

Yongguk was furious, beyond furious. The phrase “seeing red” had never made sense to him until today. He seethed with anger, hands clenched on either side of himself as he watched the school doctor patch up Youngjae and Himchan. Jiyong was busy reviving Daehyun and Jongup while Yongnam and Natasha stood off to one side. Finally, after what felt like hours, everyone was back on their feet. 

“I’m going to get clean up down here…” The doctor, Yixing, looks over at them. “If you get the one who caused this please make sure to bring him back alive.” Yixing’s eyes flash, “he will need to be severely punished.” Yongguk gives a slight nod before looking at the rest of the student council. 

“Come on,” he orders, “my office. I want you to explain everything.” He turns and stalks to the student council room, pushing the doors open and heading back to the office he shared with Zelo. Moving to stand behind his desk he waits for everyone to enter behind them. Jiyong has been pulled inside by Youngjae, the young vampire knowing that the other can help. “Ok everyone, take it from the top.” There is a moment of silence while everyone shares a look, then Himchan is moving forward to talk.

“We had just come back inside…” 

Everyone had just come back inside, Zelo still weighed down with all of his gifts from Lotte World. The fairy seemed confused but happy. Letting Daehyun and Youngjae take some of the items in his arms as they headed to the office. The fairy had put everything down on the couch, letting his wings out and moving to prepare some tea. The tea had just been set aside to steep when there was a knock on the door. Moving over to it Zelo had answered it, expecting some student who needed help. Instead, he was brought face to face with a sharp iron sword. The sword was coated in blood, which made Zelo let out a shriek and fall backward. 

After that it was chaos, both wolves shifting and trying to attack the man at the door. Himchan and Youngjae had taken Zelo and tried to escape down the hall. Only to run into the kelpie at the end of the hallway. Freezing the two had pushed Zelo behind them, trying to keep him away from Jay Park. 

The kelpie had just smirked and stepped aside, then there was a flash of sunlight and both vampires screamed out as something burned into their wrists. That was the last thing they had remembered. 

Daehyun and Jongup had come out soon after, both managing to get past the human with the sword. They had jumped at the woman who held the chains of sunlight. Only for her to laugh and throw her hand up. A powerful spell blasting from her hand to encase the two wolves. They fell to the floor, dazed and drugged. Only awake enough to see the human move to the woman’s side. Jay Park holding a knocked out Zelo over his shoulder. 

“Is that all, my lady?” The human’s voice was deep and slightly annoyed. There was the sound of a slap and a tinkling laugh like ice shattering. 

“For now. Take us home TOP.” And then everything faded to darkness. 

“Fuck,” Yongguk slams his hand into the glass window, a crack appearing where his fist hit. Yongnam winces and looks at Natasha, both not sure what to say to Yongguk. The black dragon turns around, looking over at the gathered group. His eyes flick past the vampires and wolves to the fae in the back. 

Jiyong was and Asrai, a type of water fae from the court of winter. He had soft blue hair and pale pale skin, his eyes were a deep dark green. He was also one of the best potion makers on campus, stemming from the fact that when an Asrai cried its tears would freeze and were the key ingredient to making Honesty drops. But that’s not what made Yongguk seek him out, no instead he wanted something confirmed for him. 

“Ji,” he calls out, “Ji… the human… was that the current knight of winter?” Jiyong flinches and clutches his potion bottle tighter. Slowly the fae raises his head and nods. 

“Yes… if he called the woman ‘My Lady’ that means it was Taeyeon, the current Winter Lady.” He gulps, “she doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Not like CL. Cl will let Hyunnie choose whether or not to accept his task. Or let him choose from a list of tasks, Taeyeon doesn’t.” Yongguk can’t help the small twitch of his lips. Jiyong is worried, he can smell it on the fae. 

“Ji,” Yongguk calls out, careful to be gentle. “Ji I’m not mad at your mate. I’m mad at Jay Park and Taeyeon, yes. But not at the Winter Knight for listening when he has no choice.” Jiyong lets out a small breath and gives a hurried nod, face relieved. “Can you tell me where he would have taken Zelo?” 

“Uh… probably back to the Winter Palace.” Jiyong says, “but like I’m not sure why he wants a pixie so much?” Yongguk sighs and runs a hand through his hair, sharing a small look around the room before moving forward. 

“Himchan can you and Youngjae get me Zelo’s parents. I need to have a word with them.” The two vampires nod and hurry out, while Yongguk turns to the fae. “Zelo isn’t a Pixie Ji. He’s a summer fae.” Jiyong frowns, biting his lip before he speaks. 

“Well, that still doesn’t explain why he’d want him so bad… unless…” Jiyong looks sick suddenly, and Yongguk shares a look with his siblings. 

“Unless what?” 

“Unless he’s the current Key.” Jiyong won’t tell them more after that, insisting that they ask Zelo’s parents when they have him. “It’s not my place,” he says softly, “just… if he is the key you can’t let Jay Park have him.” The fae shook his head, “Nothing good will happen if he gets Zelo.” Then he had left, leaving the gathered group with more questions than answers.

Himchan and Youngjae come back quickly with Zelo’s address. The three dragons stand up, Yongguk only allowing the other’s to come so long as they wait outside and stay out of trouble. He doesn’t want them to get hurt anymore. 

So together they all leave, heading out into the winter and down to the living gardens. An underground building filled with gardens that bloom in all seasons. When he thinks about it it really does make sense that that would be the home of the Summer Court. It takes them half an hour. With Yongguk counting every moment in dread. Finally, they arrive at the entrance to the gardens, stepping out of the subway. The top half of the building is innocent enough, simple red brick and glass. Dead vines creeping down from the roof. 

As they near the building they see through the glamour. The vines aren’t dead at all, and flowers are blooming all around the base of the building. The metal polls by the door aren’t polls at all. Instead, they are two armed fae guards. Both huge and hulking and looking like they won’t let anyone inside. Yongguk makes the vampires and wolves stop at a cafe, telling them to wait as the three dragons walk over to the building to head inside. Just as they get up the steps to the door two spears cross, Yongguk looking at a guard from the corner of his eyes. 

“No magical creatures allowed without invitation.” Yongguk bares his teeth, wings snapping out as he turns to look at the guard who spoke. Baring down with the full power of his aura. He watches as both guards crumple to the ground, eyes dark as he looks down at them. 

“Consider this our invitation.” He snarls, stepping over the guards and into the building. Stalking inside he hisses, his siblings soon following. Both of them have partially shifted as well, the combined aura of three dragons sending lesser creatures scampering away. Leaving only one woman left on the main floor. She’s dainty and cute, with blonde hair pulled into twin buns. Her eyes are a bright sky blue and she hums as they approach. 

“Hello,” she says softly, tilting her head, “may I ask why three dragons have come to our court?” She looks at them, “and made such an aggressive display?” Yongguk looks her over and gives a soft snort, smoke curling from his nostrils. 

“We came to talk to the parents of one of our friends,” Yongguk starts, “and my pet.” He tilts his head, “the display was simply to get us inside, my lady.” The girl's eyes twinkle and she waves a hand, watching as a human moves to her side. 

“Hoseok, get Jessica for me? I will escort our guests to the ones they wish to speak too.” Her face darkens, “I have a feeling this will be a story we all want to hear.” The knight bows and hurries off, heading up one floor to where the throne room is. While the lady looks at them. “You may call me Yeri.” She stands, “now, who are you looking for?” 

The summer lady leads them down into the gardens, flowers blooming as she walks. She carefully moves through the gardens until they reach a tall oak tree. Moving to lay her hand on the side of it and pressing in slightly. The side of the tree opens up and she calls out. 

“Minjae, Seoyeong please come outside. I have people who need to talk to you.” Her voice is soft but firm. Within a few moments, there are two people at the door to the oak. Both share Zelo’s height and pale skin, the woman has his pink hair and blue eyes, the male his rainbow wings. Yongguk knows, without asking, that these are Zelo’s parents. Eyes flashing he stalks forward. Grabbing them by their throats and lifting them up. 

“I’m only gonna ask this once, why does Jay Park want Zelo?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of torture, dissociation, sub-drop, and selling a child for power.

“No matter where you are, I will find you and protect you. You are mine, and I will keep you safe.” 

The male fairy’s eyes flash, a low growl in the back of his throat. The other male struggles, his wings vanishing into his back as he pushes against the dragon. Yongguk’s eyes glow and he presses harder, loosening his grip around the woman and flicking his eyes to Natasha. His sister moves forward to pull the female away, hands pinning her wrists behind her back. Yongguk presses hard on the male’s throat, second hand slamming into the wall next to him. 

The male tries to fight back, and Yongguk growls lowly, steam curling from his nostrils as he stares down the other. The fairy is strong for a fae, and obviously a dominant. He doesn’t submit or surrender, thrashing in Yongguk’s grasp but the dragon is stronger. Thrashing harder he almost slips out of Yongguk’s hands, only for Yongguk to slam him back harder. 

“What is going on here, Yerim?” Yongguk’s head tilts back, smoke curling from his lips as he looks behind him. The knight from earlier has come back, with two women in tow. 

“Tasha?” His eyes flicker to the women, surprise in his eyes. One of the women he recognizes, Krystal, his sister’s mate. Natasha blinks at her and looks back at Yongguk. “Tasha, Guk, Nam what in the hell is going on?” 

“Yongguk,” Natasha’s voice is soft, “let go of the fairy. Let's talk, I don't think these two can get past everyone here right now.” Yongguk growls before jerking his head slowly and letting go of the fairy. Purple bruises are forming around his neck from where he was being held in place. The fairy lunges for Yongguk, who easily steps aside and trips him onto the floor, the gathered group forming a semi-circle around him. Yongguk’s eyes flicker up, finally looking at the last women who joined them. 

“Tasha, Yongguk, Yongnam this is Jessica the Summer queen,” Krystal moves forward, taking Natasha’s hand. “Sis this is my mate and her siblings.” Natasha blinks and looks at her mate with wide eyes. 

“What?” Natasha asks, staring at her mate with wide eyes. Krystal rolls her eyes and smacks her mate lightly.  
“Better question, what's going on here?” Jessica interrupts again, moving over to stand next to Yeri, Hoseok at their back. Yongguk huffs a breath and turns to face the two fae royalty, keeping an eye on Zelo’s parents. 

“One of our friends was kidnapped. He goes by Zelo, although I just found out earlier that’s not his full name. Choi Junhong. Apparently, his parents engaged him to a kelpie at our school because they were sick of how he was acting.” The dragon’s eyes darken and more smoke curls from his nose, “this kelpie has kidnapped him for some reason. Even though I have stated numerous times he is under my protection. And more than that I found a letter from these two that made Zelo almost wilt completely,” He turns blowing smoke out at the two. “So I would like to know what is so damn important about Zelo that a kelpie would do all of this? Because I know this kelpie and he doesn’t do anything that won't give him more power.” He growls lowly, “and I need to find him fast.” 

There is a moment of dead silence and then the queen slowly turns, her gaze flames as she looks down at the two fae on the ground. The male hisses at them and Yongguk can tell they both know they are backed into a corner because the woman starts to cry. Jessica steps forward, vines crawling up from the ground and capturing the others in a cage of vines as she moves. 

“You tried to sell off the key to a winter fae?” Her voice hisses out, eyes blazing as she glares down at them. “How dare you.” She leans down, grabbing the male's chin with her hand and growling, “let's see how you like rotting in a dungeon.” She smirks, “Hoseok, take these two to the dungeon. Yeri, call CL and tell her we will be on our way over to retrieve one of our subjects. She looks up slowly, “you three, come with me. I need to get Yuri and Joy.” 

The dragons share a look before everyone snaps to work. Hoseok easily capturing the two fae and dragging them off down into the dark. Yeri pulls out her phone and Krystal hurries off after her sister, the three dragons slowly following her down a couple of floors. When they finally stop it’s outside of an old-world tavern, all wood, and copper. The summer queen pushes the doors open easily and walks inside, the few fae gathered scattering as the bar quiets. 

They follow her to the bar, where two women remain. One with long red hair and the other with pale brown hair. The woman with brown hair is the bartender, and she looks up and over at them with worry. 

“Jess?” She asks the queen, reaching over and taking her hand. “What’s going on?” Jessica shakes her head and motions over to the corner booth. Everyone follows, and soon they slip into the booth together. Jessica finally speaking up. 

“Yuri could you please explain about the Keys.” She speaks softly, “these three are friends of Junhong… and it would appear his idiot parents tried to sell him off to a kelpie.” The other woman’s mouth drops open before she nods and slowly looks over at the three dragons. 

“Every few hundred years a fairy is born that will become what is known as a key. A key is a fairy with the ability to gift power, stronger than that even of our queens and on rival with the winter and summer hags, to anyone. There are a few rules about this though.” Yuri straightens, “one, keys are always male. The opposite of our royalty. Two, they are always submissive males. Three, they will only ever give their powers to the one they willingly submit to, their mate. Four, there is only ever one key at a time. Five, they alternate which court they are born in. The last key was a male named Jaejoong who was born in the winter court. He’s still alive but his power has been fully passed to his mate. And lastly, six, they won’t know about their power until they mate for the first time. And they can only use the power when someone they love is in danger.” 

Jessica sighs and shakes her head, leaning against Yuri. Yongguk shares a look with his siblings before looking back over at the fae. Yuri gently runs her hand over Jessica’s hair before looking back up. Jessica sits back up slowly, looking over with dark eyes. 

“Obviously this kelpie doesn’t know everything about the keys, probably just that they grant power.” Jessica says annoyed, “and they probably did this to get more power on their own, but Cl knows that the key has to choose their mate themselves, honestly.” 

“Wait,” Yongguk speaks up, “are you saying that Zelo has some sort of untold power inside of him?” The dragon is so confused, little Zelo. Innocent little Zelo. Full of power? That makes no sense to him. Jessica’s lips curl up in a smile, eyes flickering to the door as Yeri and Hoseok arrive. 

“Yes,” She stands, “now… I believe we have a fairy to rescue.” 

Zelo feels so fuzzy, body running on endorphins to try and tune out the pain. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here. Trapped with this madman, but at some point, his mind seemed to open up and pull him inside. He could see what was happening, but it was like he was watching a film. Not as if this was actually happening to him. 

The first snap of the whip had felt like hellfire, ripping lines of red across his skin. He had let out a loud scream, body shaking as the other had continued with the torture. After a while, the kelpie had grown bored and changed tactics. Iron nails picked up with silver tongs and pressed into his skin and wings. Freezing ice cracking up the chains and down his arms and legs. A few punches and slaps and then back to a flogger this time. 

Across his legs, his back, his neck. Eventually, he couldn’t process it anymore, escaping within himself. Even the keening whine he had been making died down, leaving nothing but small whimpers escaping his lips. But now he could feel something, even deeper than he already was. Luring him in, like a warm tub. 

“Just give in,” it whispered to him, voice curling down his spine. “Why keep resisting? This was what you were made to do.” It hissed darkly in his mind, pulling at his own despair. “Just submit, what do you have to lose?” This voice was like a snake, curling up his body and wrapping around his throat to soothe him down. Trying to pull him under like tidal waves in summer. 

As he was finally getting ready to give up. Just get it over with and submit, that's when he noticed something new. A new voice, just outside of his head. Tickling at his senses. His head falls to the side, eyes flickering around the dark room. He’s coming back to himself, teetering at the edge. 

“Really, you thought we wouldn’t find you?” There it is again, his eyes flicker around the room, mind still detached from himself as he tried to figure out what is going on. “Thought we wouldn’t figure out what had been done? And oh boy did you get taken for a fool.” There, his head falls farther, eyes locking with a woman moving from a corner of the room. She comes out of the floor, growing up like a stubborn weed even in the darkest winter. “No matter what you do you won’t get the power he holds inside. It is a gift that must be freely given.”  
Jay Park finally sees the woman and lunges for her. But she just laughs, a tinkling sound that pulls memories of raging storms from Zelo’s mind. Her wings, wings he just noticed, flap, carrying her up away from Jay Park with a dark smile. 

“Oh, I’m not who you should be worried about,” Her lips curl up, “I’m just here to keep Taeyeon busy.” Vines crack up from the floor, leaching across the room to capture the sleeping winter lady in a cage. She wakes with a start, trying to freeze the vines with all her power but it's not enough. The winter lady would never be strong enough against the Summer queen. When the vines are so thick you can’t see in the door bursts open. 

The summer knight and summer lady walk in, flanking the winter queen and followed by the winter night and people Zelo half recognizes. Who are they…? He feels like he should know them but he’s just too close to the edge to remember. One of them moves around the others, walking closer than anyone else. His face breaks into the light and Zelo blinks slowly. 

“....Hyung?” 

Yongguk feels sick to his stomach when he sees the state of the fairy. The other is completely secured in place, iron and ice holding him still. His wings are curling up from the iron pins sticking into them, and his body is a patchwork of red and purple marks. Blood oozing from several marks and he’s glad the vampires went back to the school. Swallowing he moves closer, around the others in the room. The young fairy’s voice is weak as he looks up at Yongguk, hoarse from screaming. And there’s a look in his eyes that Yongguk cannot recognize. 

“Natasha! Yongnam! I need help getting him down!” He moves closer, reaching out to try and gently undo the bindings.  
“Allow me, please,” he looks up, eyes locking with the winter knights- a man who had gone to CL as soon as he could so she was already informed of everything by the time the summer court called. The human had hated doing what the winter lady told him to do, but he had no choice. Yongguk nods slowly and gently cups the fairy’s face. 

The winter night carefully moves around, cutting off all the shackles and pulling the iron pins from the delicate wings before dropping them into a bag. Natasha and Yongnam are there to help catch him. Yongguk’s eyes flickering over to where the winter queen has stopped, only half watching as she seems to be punishing both Jay Park and the Winter Lady. 

“Here,” He looks up, watching as Hoseok brings over a soft blanket. “Wrap him in this. We need to get him out of here and to Yuri. She should be able to help… but I have a feeling this will take a while to heal.” Yongguk nods, wrapping the fairy up in the blanket and lifting him into his arms. He moves to walk from the room, his family and friends moving to flank him as he leaves, cradling the fairy close to his chest. 

“I’ve got you Zelo-ah.” He whispers softly, running a hand over the other’s cheek. Fury still raging in his chest, but the fairy far more important. “Rest, Hyung has you.” The fairy’s eyes flicker, before fluttering shut breath slowly evening out as he falls asleep. Yongguk tighten’s his grip lightly, moving fast to where they had set up an emergency room, thinking that he is never letting the other from his sight again.


	11. Chapter 11

“It’s ok to let go, I’ll catch you when you fall.” 

Yongguk carefully set Zelo on the infirmary bed. Biting his cheek as he watched Yuri move forward to look the fairy over. Her face is drawn into worried lines and her own wings flutter nervously. She moves to pick up her medical bag before moving to Zelo’s side. A few bottles are pulled out, liquid mixed in a large jar and then a powder added. The scent of flowers fills the room and then she moves to carefully spread the liquid on Zelo’s wounds. 

Yongguk holds his breath as the ointment is spread on the open wounds. He watches as the bleeding stops and scabs over, letting out a breath. Yuri turns back to her bag, mixing a few creams and rubbing them on the bruises on Zelo’s face. Then she pulls out a purple liquid and carefully puts all three jars in a bag for Yongguk to take. 

“Here,” She gives him the bag, “you’ll need to keep treating his wounds and when he wakes mix three drops of the liquid into some tea for him.” She sighs, “but I think this is gonna be hard because he’s on the edge of a sub drop… you need to be gentle and coax him back out. Use his real name, treat him softly, help him bathe and wrap him up so he stays warm.” Her eyes flicker, “if you have a garden that would be best… and maybe a canopy and some blankets for him to curl up on. He’s going to be fragile…”

Yongguk listened intently and nodded, holding the bag tight in his fist he wanted to go and beat Jay Park within an inch of his life. But he knew Zelo was more important. He swallows harshly and nods again, moving to gently lift Zelo into his arms. Moving slowly he heads outside, Natasha and Youngnam following behind him. Yuri sags back against the desk, hands shaking as she cleans up her bag.

“Yuri?” Jessica’s voice enters the room, looking over at her mate. “I would like your assistance with our prisoner.” Her eyes are bright red, barely contained fire in them as she looks at her mate. Yuri’s own eyes snap and she gives a small nod. 

“It would be my pleasure… my queen.” 

Yongguk is silent on the trip home. Cradling his fairy tight to his chest, eyes dark with anger and despair as he holds the other close. When they arrive back at the dorms Yongguk asks his siblings to inform Yixing about what happened. Sure the school doctor will want to know about who was behind the massacre earlier. Then he turned and headed to their dorm, holding Zelo close. 

He spares no glance for anyone else, not stopping to talk to anyone or answering any calls. Once in the room he gently sets Zelo on their bed. Moving to collect soft blankets and other items. He finds a set of sheer curtains and adds that to the pile before texting Himchan. 

“Can you help me set up a tub in the greenhouse? Something warm for Zelo? He needs to be near flowers but will need a bath when he wakes. I also need a tea that I can give him and something easy for him to eat. I’d appreciate it, Himchan.” 

There are a few moments of silence as Yongguk finishes collecting items. Even going to far to grab a soft hoodie and pair of fuzzy socks for the fairy. He knows they will be in the greenhouse but he doesn’t want the other to get cold. Moving over he carefully pulls the soft clothing onto the fairy before lifting him and the fluffy blankets into his arms. Then he heads out to the greenhouse. Shutting and locking the door before moving over to the large tree in the center of the greenhouse. 

Gently he lays Zelo aside and moves to set up the canopy for him. Knowing that he’s setting up what is essentially a nest for the submissive. He knows it helps them calm down but he’s never seen one before. His brother’s idea of a nest is his hoard and Yongguk isn’t allowed inside there. But he manages to carefully hang the curtains from one of the tree branches, smiling when they form a canopy against the tree. Then his phone rings and he pulls it out, looking over the message with a small sigh. 

“Sure. Anything else? Does he need to nest? Do you know how to make a nest?” Yongguk snorts and rubs a hand over his face before texting back. 

“I set up a canopy. But I’ve no idea how to make a nest for him. I have soft blankets… what else do I need?” There’s a long pause and then he sees the three dots form. He waits for Himchan to respond, watching as the screen lights back up. 

“Youngjae, Yongnam, and I will be there in a moment. We’ll bring things and help you set up the room for him then we will leave. Don’t attack us. For now, get the blankets into a circle shape and lay Zelo out on them with a lighter one overtop. Be there soon.” Yongguk sighs and hops to work, carefully arranging the thick soft blankets in a circle. Rolling the edges up to make a barrier around the sides, then he goes and picks Zelo up, laying him in the nest and sitting with him. He sets the bag of medicine next to the nest and brushes his hand over the fairy's hair. 

“Junhong,” he whispers softly, “come back to me, Junhong. Hyung’s got you. You’re safe now. No one will harm you.” He continues to whisper to the fairy, stopping only when he hears a knock on the glass door. Pressing a kiss to Zelo’s head he rises to his feet and moves to open the door. When he does he’s greeted by the sight of the three submissives carrying a wide variety of items. Stepping back he watches as they all come inside. 

Yongnam is carrying a copper bathing tub, moving to set it up on the pathway behind the tree, to not crush any flowers. He carefully hooks it up to one of the hoses and makes sure that the water comes out hot. 

Youngjae comes baring a container of congee, a container of soup, and a mug of tea. Yongguk is relieved to see everything is easy to eat and has a magical glow on it which means it's enchanted to stay warm. 

And lastly, Himchan comes baring bags of pillows and stuffed animals. Specifically the stuffed animals Zelo had from his trip to Lotte world. Moving he carefully begins to set pillows up, creating a semicircle wall around the nest. Then he places the stuffed toys into the nest with Zelo and helps tuck the fairy under a blanket, nodding when he sees what Yongguk has him dressed in. 

Once the three have finished setting everything up they come and hug Yongguk quickly and then head out. Yongguk locks the door after them and lets out a relieved breath. Moving back to the nest he reaches over and gently starts stroking Zelo’s head again. Instead of whispering to him however he begins to hum softly. A gentle song to try and wake the other up. 

When Zelo begins to surface it’s the beginning of the next day. And, between the short naps Yongguk had taken, the dragon has been talking to the fairy. Whispering soft words and telling him anything he can think of. Using his name as often as he can. Finally, as the sun rises over the greenhouse the fairy's eyes flutter open. Slowly blinking and looking up at the dragon. His gaze is blank, and Yongguk slowly speaks again. 

“Junhong, hey… are you with me sweetie?” He asks, watching as the fairy's eyes slowly clear. Crystalline tears dripping down from his eyes and a low sob falling from his lips. Yongguk can feel his heart break at that sound, and he moves into the nest, gently lifting Zelo into his arms. Cradling the pink fairy to his chest and rocking him gently. “Shhh, its ok sweetie. I’ve got you, you’re safe. I’m so sorry Junhong.” He repeats himself over and over, by the third time he feels Zelo’s hands come up to grip his shirt. The fairy turning to press his face into his chest. 

Yongguk rocks him slowly, gently smoothing a hand down his back. Rocking him slowly and humming to him gently. As the song progresses he feels all of the tension slowly leave the fairies body. Giving a relieved sigh he slowly pulls back to look down at Zelo’s face. Looking into his bright blue eyes and rubbing his thumb over his cheek. 

“Hey Junhong, are you back with me?” The fairy blinks slowly, swallowing a couple of times before opening his mouth to speak. 

“Hyung…” he whispers, voice hoarse from overuse, but eyes clear as he stares at him. Yongguk bends and presses a small kiss to his head, gently hugging him. 

“Yeah, I’ve got you Zelo-ah.” He smiles at him, “come on,” he whispers, “we’ve got a bathtub here for you. Let's get you in and washed up. It’ll make you feel better.” He lifts the other up and carries him over to the tub. Gently setting him on a stool next to it as he fills it with hot water. “Once you’ve washed up I’ve got to some ointments on your wounds again. Then you can bundle back up in the warm hoodie and eat some. Ok?” He asks softly, “I’m not going to leave you alone but I will turn my back when you get in the tub so you feel safe.” 

Zelo gives a small whimper and nods, grateful to the other for paying attention to him. Glad that the other understands what he needs. When the dragon turns around the fairy stands on shaking legs. Pulling off his boxers, socks, and hoodie, and then climbing into the tub of warm water. He lets out a small sigh as he sinks into the water, eyes closing in relief. Yongguk speaks up, not turning to face him. 

“I’ve got some tea for you, It should help your throat. I’m just going to get you a cup. I’ll be right around the tree.” Yongguk waits for Zelo to confirm before leaving. The fairy cleared his throat again before speaking up. 

“Ok… Thank you.” Yongguk nods, moving to pour a cup of tea from the thermos, adding the liquid to it and coming back to pass it to Zelo. Closing his eyes so the other won’t feel embarrassed. Once Zelo is done drinking his tea Yongguk sits on the stool. Waiting for the fairy to be ready to leave the tub. 

When he is Yongguk moves to grab the other medicines. Letting Zelo towel off and get his boxers on before moving to rub down his wounds. Finally, he carries the fairy back to his nest and sits with him. Slowly feeding him bites of food until the fairy falls back asleep in his arms. 

It takes a while to heal Zelo fully. For the first few days, the fairy doesn’t want to see anyone other than Yongguk. And when he does finally let the others in, it's only to curl up and cuddle his fellow submissives. On the fifth day, the fairy lady comes to visit the school. Claiming she was just there to talk to the student council about the winter court male they had captured. When she is let back to talk to Zelo the fairy bows low to her, shaking in his nest. 

Eventually, she manages to pull him away and soothe him slightly, talking to him and explaining what had happened. Although it all just seems to confuse the fairy more. He lays in his nest that night confused about what he had been told. Yeri had mentioned something about him being the key, and while he knew the legends it just didn’t seem real. How could he have some sort of untold power? Maybe they got it wrong…

That night he slept fitfully, only calming down when the dragon pulled him close and rubbed his back. Gently humming to relax him. Finally, the fairy fell deep asleep; dreaming of a swirling storm, a raging fire, blooming flowers, and poisonous plants reaching out. 

Finally, the week passed, and Zelo felt well enough to return to their dorm. He helped pick up all of his nesting materials and follows Yongguk back to their room. Unsure about if he should set his nest up, he wavered by the door unsure and worried. Yongguk moves over and gently pulls him over to the bed. 

“Come on, it's large enough that you can set your nest up.” He says softly, moving to help the other with gentle hands. Finally, the nest is set up in a corner of the bed, extra blankets spilling out to cover the rest of it. Zelo sighs softly, crawling on and over to his nest where he falls asleep. Soft happy sighs slipping from his lips as he drifts off. 

It’s not until the afternoon on Monday that they realize something is wrong. People had been quiet earlier that day. Staring at Zelo as he walked with Yongguk to classes. Even though the fairy is bundled up in his school uniform something about the stares feels like they know. They know he doesn’t belong there. This thought is confirmed when they reach the Student council office. 

Pinned to the door is a butterfly, wings torn and held in place by iron pins. A note is written above it in what appears to be blood. The sight makes Zelo’s stomach recoil, eyes wide in shock and fear as he stares at the blatant threat. 

Go home flower freak! Summer winds won’t protect you from the bite of winter claws. You don’t belong here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my polls on AFF and vote if you can! One from each poll will be chosen as the next stories I will write!   
https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132154  
https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/132155  
Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few days, the bullying gets worse. Rumors flying around like wildfire and as much as Yongguk and everyone try to shut them down they just won’t stop. It began with notes, sprayed on the wall in blood or red paint. Mutilated bugs or flowers left where they knew Zelo would find them. Then it moved on to snide comments in the halls, glares and sneering from other classmates. And anytime Yongguk wasn’t pressed to his side the others would shove Zelo around. Pushing him against the nearest wall or shoving him to the floor. 

More than just pissing Yongguk off it worried him. It worried him because of how Zelo was reacting. The fairy was wilting, like a flower without water or sunshine. His hair had gone grey, skin almost green at the edges, and eyes glassy and wide. He was slow, and his wings wilted whenever they were out of their confines- which was becoming less and less these days. He stayed bundled up in his over-large sweaters, hiding behind his clothes and keeping his head down when he had to leave the dorm. 

No matter how often Yongguk took him to the greenhouses he wasn’t getting better. And one day he was so sick he couldn’t leave the bed. Worried Yongguk called Himchan over, panicking because he didn’t know what to do. The vampire was just as concerned, so as a last-minute solution, Yongguk headed out to the summer court. Desperate for help healing Zelo. 

When he arrives the guards are leery of letting him inside. But they remember what happened last time and finally conceded to allow him in. Calling Hoseok over to escort the dragon in to talk to the summer queen. The Summer Knight smiles at him, leading him in and up to the royal throne room. 

“Your majesty,” Hoseok calls out as the doors to the throne room open, “Yongguk has come back.” There’s a pause, and then Jessica is turning from where she had been talking to Yeri and looking at the door. One perfectly manicured eyebrow rose and she tilted her head. 

“Please, come in.” She says softly, “and tell me, young dragon… what brings you back to our court so soon?” Yongguk’s eyes flicker, worry evident on his face. 

“I am concerned… Rumors have spread about Zelo at the school… and now… he’s wilting.” His voice cracks a little, “I don’t know what to do. We’ve tried taking him to the greenhouse and have done our best to keep him from the bullying and get the… gifts they leave away before Zelo sees them but… he’s not getting better…” He sighs, “I don’t know what to do…” 

Jessica looks at him, eyes clear and wide with knowledge. She stares at him for a long moment, slowly tilting her head and blinking. She is unnerving, full of hidden knowledge and Yongguk feels like a mouse caught by a cat. A feeling he definitely doesn’t like. She blinks again, slowly, before a smile curls her lips. 

“Tell me… does Zelo know you are in love with him?” She asks softly, staring into his eyes as she tilts her head. Yongguk tenses, eyes flickering and hands clenching at his side. Slowly he lets out a breath and shakes his head. 

“No… I didn’t even know I was until recently…” He admits slowly, holding his ground as he looks at her. “I don’t want him to feel pressured. I promised I would keep him safe… I intend to keep that promise. And… its better for him if he doesn’t know.” 

“Why do you say that?” Jessica asks, voice soft as she looks at him. Yongguk lets out a low sigh, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, thinking of how to word it before speaking up again. 

“Because of his innocence.” He says softly, “He doesn’t understand love and mating… he understands it to the point where he can recognize it from the outside… but not when it concerns himself. And he’s so pure… I would taint him. Muddle his glow. I’m far too… possessive to be allowed to claim someone as pure and amazing as him. I am happy with him simply being under my protection until graduation.” Jessica looks at him, slowly smiling and nodding her head. She stands and walks over to him, reaching out she gently pats his arm, taking his hand and squeezing it softly. 

“Yes… You will do nicely.” She smiles, “you should tell him.” She laughs at his face, “now don’t get mad. Yes, he is pure and innocent. That is how all keys start. But he isn’t fully himself until he mates and his full potential is unlocked. Rather than ruining him, think of it as… polishing. You found a rough gem, now it just needs a little help.” She pulls him to walk with her. “Come here.” She leads him back, down a long hallway behind the throne room and to a balcony. 

Yongguk is silent as they walk, letting the queen lead him through her domain. When the large glass doors swing open he is greeted with a sight of the city. She pulls him to the edge of the balcony and smiles softly. Lifting a hand she points out across the city. 

“The building over there, with the slight glow to it?” Yongguk nods when he spots it, “that building contains everlasting gardens. With flowers that will never die. Go there and buy one for Zelo. Have your friends take him out to a few different gardens around the city. I can give you a list of gardens run by the fae. And then when he comes home, give him a romantic night, and tell him the truth. Love is the one thing that can help heal.” She looks at him, “and help distract him. The everlasting flower and trip to the gardens should heal him. Make sure he keeps the flower with him all night, and come morning he should be healed.” She reaches up and pats his cheek. “Good luck.” 

With that Yongguk heads out, going to the everlasting gardens first. He texts his friends on the way. Telling them that the queen said he should be taken out to other gardens. When Himchan asked what he was doing he was evasive. Saying he had something else he had to do for Zelo. The vampire was suspicious but relented, saying he and the other submissives would take Zelo out. Leaving Yongguk to rope the other dominants in to help him. 

Zelo is surprised when Himchan tells him to get dressed. The vampire calling in his brother and Yongnam and the two of them come to help Zelo up and get dressed. Then they settle him into a wheelchair they commandeered and roll him out through the back door. They take him on a tour of gardens, and slowly Zelo starts to smile. The first one is filled with cacti and tropical plants. The second made it look like a temperate rainforest. The third is full of flowering plants of all kinds. And by the end of the fourth one- a mixed garden with fresh fruits and vegetables and herbs- Zelo can stand from the wheelchair and move around. 

Finally, they take him back to the school, sneaking him back inside through the back once again. Once inside they smile and pass him off to Yongguk. The dragon is standing nervously by the door, and when Zelo arrives he gives a small smile. Reaching out the dragon offers his hand for the other to hold. 

“Welcome back… I have something to show you… ok?” Zelo blinks at him, the dragon seems almost… nervous. Zelo nods slowly, squeezing the other’s hand and giving him a small smile. 

“Ok, Hyung.” He says softly, “are you ok?” He tilts his head to blink at the other male. Watching as Yongguk gives him another smile and squeezes his hand. 

“I’m alright,” he says softly, “come on.” With a tug, he leads the fairy out to the greenhouses. When they arrive outside Zelo blinks at what he sees. The greenhouse has been taken over and dressed up. Thin gauzy curtains hang down from around the tree, fairy lights twinkling from the fabric and the tree itself. Situated in the center of the ring of curtains is a table for two. Set up with a tablecloth and a few glowing crystals in the center. Yongguk gently tugs Zelo down the walkway, lined with more glowing crystals and flowers that had fallen from their plants. 

When they reach the table Yongguk pulls a chair out for the fairy. Zelo moves to sit down at the table, letting Yongguk push him in and blinking as the dragon pushes a couple of curtains aside to bring some food over. He sets two dishes on the table, one in front of either’s seat. Then he brings over the fairy’s favorite flowering tea and sits down as well. 

“I got your favorites,” he says softly, “kimchi spaghetti, bruschetta made with cherry tomatoes, and sakura strawberry cake.” He smiles, “I hope you enjoy it.” He whispers, watching as Zelo smiles happily. The fae’s favorites all tended to be meatless, whereas Yongguk preferred lots of meat. His own plate was filled with a bolognese spaghetti, his own bruschetta has pancetta added to it, and his dessert is a richer chocolate cake. 

Watching the fairy eat puts Yongguk at ease, he really seems to be doing better than this morning. And while the dragon can tell he’s not back to 100% he is doing a lot better than he was initially. He is soft as he talks to the fairy, coaxing him into talking about his day and the gardens he went to. Yongguk is happy to hear the other blabber excitedly about all the different plants he saw. By the time they have finished their meal the fairy is yawning, and Yongguk can tell that the day wore him out. 

So he stands up, carefully packing the dishes back into the bag he had brought into the greenhouse. Setting it on the table and taking Zelo by the hand. Smiling, he leads him from the greenhouse and back to their dorm. His hands are gentle as he leads the other back to their dorm, smiling down at the pink sweater-clad fairy. The soft, fluffy sweater dangles down to cover his hands, which is a feat for someone so tall. 

Carefully Yongguk opens up their dorm, steering the other inside before shutting the door. He doesn’t turn the light on, instead clapping his hands and smiling as a bunch of crystals light up. He had placed them artfully around their dorm. Lighting up the walkway and forming a ring around their bed. The fairy’s nest has been added to, a string of fairy lights twinkling above the canopy and more pillows creating a firm circle for the fairy to curl up in. 

But the pièce de résistance of the room was the floating crystal that hovered in the center of the fairy’s nest. A round orb made from quartz and enchanted to keep the flower it held alive. The flower’s stem burst up through the top of the crystal and curved just so as it hung over the crystal. At the end of the stem was a beautiful soft pink orchid. He can hear Zelo gasp as the fairy’s eyes land on the flower, and slowly he steps out from around the other. Reaching out and picking up the crystal before turning to pass it over to Zelo. 

“Zelo-ya… Junhong-ah… I got this for you.” He slowly offers it to the fairy, “it's an everlasting flower… and I want you to have it.” The fairy blinks up at him as he holds the crystal, hands cupping the stone and eyes wide as he looks at the flower. There’s a soft glow as the crystal touches Zelo’s hands, the glow moving up the fairy’s arms and absorbing into his skin. Yongguk can see Zelo start to look better, slowly relaxing as he watches the flower help heal him. 

“Hyung?” Yongguk’s eyes snap to Zelo’s, “why…? Everlasting flowers are so rare and expensive… why would you…?” Yongguk takes a deep breath, reaching out and gently cupping Zelo’s cheeks with his hands. Smiling softly he leans up and presses his lips to Zelo’s in a soft, quick kiss. Pulling back he watches as a flush settles across the other’s face, eyes wide and a small squeak slipping from his lips. 

“Because I’m in love with you, Junhong-ah… And it hurts to see you so broken and sad.” The fairy stutters and Yongguk shakes his head, raising a finger to his lips with a small smile. “NO… don’t answer me. Just, go get into your PJs and go sleep. I’m not asking you for anything… I just wanted you to know.” 

Pulling back he steps back, moving to gather his own PJs and go to get changed in the bathroom. When he comes out the fairy is curled up in his nest. Oversized sweater covering his short shorts, a pair of tall fuzzy socks on his feet and a blanket pulled up to cocoon him. Smiling softly he moves over to the bed, climbing up next to him on the bed. His own body curling around the nest and closing his eyes as he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we have finally reached the half-way point XD

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic from another website that I decided to add to this. I hope you all enjoy. I'll be posting a few other KPOP fics as well. Look forward to them!  
Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!   
https://ko-fi.com/eryn13


End file.
